B-rabbit Sakura
by redrose3443
Summary: What if Sakura had the power of a chain like Alice from "pandora hearts" and was not weak how would that effect her life and the people around her? non-massacre with a Uzumaki twist! itaXsakuXmina!
1. Chapter 1

B-rabbit Sakura

_Past_

Today was a normal day on March 23 in Konoha. At the hospital there was a young woman with blond hair that reached her shoulders in her early twenties giving birth to her first daughter in the delivery room. Her name was Haruno Shirayuki (made up). Outside the door was her husband. He was in his mid-twenties and had short fiery red hair and was really nervous for his wife. His name was Haruno Natsu (made up) Standing with the man was his good friends Uchiha Fugaku and Uzumaki Roy (made the name up). With them were their wives Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto who also brought along their sons. Uzumaki Minato who is 4 years old, Uzumaki Naruto who is 4 months old, Uchiha Itachi who is 4 years old, and Uchiha Sasuke who is 5 months old.

Uzumaki Minato: Spikey blond hair with bangs and deep-sea blue eyes. Wearing a short sleeve forest green shirt and tan cargo shorts and sandals. He was holding his baby brother-Naruto; who has the same features; watching the adults and hearing a woman's scream.

Uchiha Itachi: Mid-back length raven hair tied in a low pony tail with deep abyss black eyes. Wearing a short sleeve black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on it and black shorts and sandals. He was also holding his identical baby brother except Sasuke's hair stuck up a bit in the back like a duck's butt. They were also hearing the woman's scream.

Uchiha Mikoto: young-looking and blue-black mid-back hair with deep dark blue eyes. Had on a traditional blue Uchiha kimono." Calm down Natsu I am sure your wife will be fine I went through the same thing with Itachi and Sasuke and it is perfectly natural."

Uzumaki Kushina: Knee length blood-red hair and in an orange t-shirt and a long light blue skirt." Yeah I went through it with Minato and Naruto I thought I was gonna die, but then I realized it was over." she said smiling.

The men were wearing traditional robs in different colors. Fugaku- black with the clan symbol displayed proudly, Ryo- blue with his symbol (a red circle with a swirl like on Naruto's genin jump suit), and Natsu in a green kimono with a white hallow circle for his clan sign.

" I know that and thank you, but i still feel scared for Shirayuki. I don't want to lose her or the baby." Said Natsu sadly.

" That's fine just try a cool down a little." Said Roy.

"Okay i am fine now." Said a more calm but still worried Natsu.

Just after he said that his wife's screaming stopped and you could hear the sound of a healthy baby cry. Then a nurse came out and told the party that they may enter. once everyone was in the all saw Shirayuki holding a bundle of pink blankets. Natsu stepped by her and saw his child and smiled. Then all the adults went to see the child and smiled once they did and started passing the baby around, while they spoke the children still were unable to see the child. After that Mikoto was holding the child and looked down at the children then back to Shirayuki and asked if Itachi and Minato could hold the baby, once she got the okay Mikoto passed the baby down to them while they were sitting on the free hospital bed. When they both held out their hands Mikoto put the baby there and told them to be careful and they nodded.

Then they saw her she was so small and had rose-like cheeks and a small amount of pink hair at the top of her head and cream-like skin. They could not see her eyes because they were closed but they didn't mind.

"She's so...small." said minato

"Well of course shes small she is just a baby!" said kushina

"What are you going to name her?" asked itachi

Shirayuki and natsu looked at each other for a moment then at the same time said...

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"Kya~ such a lovely name for her!" said mikoto with sasuke in her arms.

"I have to agree!" said kushina with naruto in her arms.

"sakura..." said both minato and itachi at the same time. And as if on cue she opened her her eyes and stared up at both of them. They were both shocked to see the bright shade of green. minato thought they looked like emeralds, while itachi thought they looked like jade. However both thought her eyes were beautiful.

"Kya~ ha ha ha ha" laughed sakura and brought both the boys out of their musing.

"Awww, i think she likes you boys." teased kushina.

"Yay! I can't wait for the wedding!" squealed mikoto.

"NO! She is not even ten minutes old and boys are already after her! I'll kill 'em!" shouted natsu.

"Dear they were just joking besides she will be free to choose who she wants to marry when the time comes, but it is certainly not now." said shirayuki.

"Yeah and that time better not come for 30 to 40 years from now." grumbled natsu.

While the adults laughed at natsu, the boys had a small tint of pink to their cheeks and were lost in thought.

_MARRIAGE?! I'm to young! Although I can't wait to see how she grows up to be she already looks adorable. Maybe we can be really good friends! _thought minato with a smile.

_Marriage...no way! I don't want to be tied down already I new my parents would control my life but I didn't know it would begin so soon. Besides she might not even be able to keep up with me in the ninja arts. However she does seem interesting and cute...so I will keep an eye out when she gets older. _thought itachi.

Then sakura started laughing again and everyone turned to her and when they did they saw that her green eyes had hnged. The adults were shocked to say the least because she already activated the Haruno clan kekkei genkai, which is when the females eyes turn a rich purple and their pupils turn diamond shape in the first stage. Males however have their eyes turn a dark forest green.

After sakura stopped laughing and blinked a few times her eyes return to their normal color. Her parents were happy that she was able to activate it a such a young age cause it showed potential and great chakra controll to do so.(another bloodline that has passed through the Haruno clan.)

"Well it looks like another protoge is born" mused kushina, while mikoto and roy nodded their heads.

" Well that just means we are going to have one great kunoichi as a daughter!" said a happy shirayuki.

" Yes, we shall start her training in a few years and then she will blossom brightly" spoke natsu with pride and happiness.

"Hn. we shall see who has the best protoge out of the Uzumakis', Harunos', and Uchihas'" said fugaku with a challenging smirk.

"You bet your arrogant ass we will." replied roy with fire in his eyes.

"Roy language. But we will see and I can't wait till she is older." said an amused natsu.

While the women giggled at their husbands bickering with the sleeping children in their arms, itachi and minato were still staring at sakura who was looking at them with a smile.

_I really hope we can be friend! _thought an excited minato with a smile of his own.

_Hn. like i said interesting. I can't wait till she gets older and developes more skill. _thought an eager itachi with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

B-rabbit Sakura

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, all rights go to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**blah-inner,** _blah-regular thoughts, **blah**_-b-rabbit

_Present day_

It has been 12 years since then and both Minato and Itachi have not seen Sakura at all. They are both in ANBU on the same team along with Itachi's cousin Uchiha Shisui, who has yet to meet Sakura along with the rest, but that will soon change. Both Sasuke and Naruto have been getting help from their aniki whenever they were not to busy, however that was not to often so they would work on their own, well at least Sasuke would Naruto would just eat raman and slack off so he was still t the bottom of the class. Sakura on the other hand has been training with her parents since she was three years old and able to talk. She has also been able to understand how her kekkei genkai_(man i hate spelling those words so confusing)_ works. The first stage when her eyes turn purple and her pupil turns into a diamond allows her to be able to see faster movements than regular eyes like the sharingan and allows her to have a farther range of sight like the byakugan. The second stage of her kekkei genkai,which she has also unlocked, allows her to posses a scythe and chains that she may call upon whenever she needs to by saying "come forth my weapon" to get the scythe and she doesn't need to say anything to bring forth the chains. The scythe is special though because she is able to push chakra into it and have the scythe be engulfed in it. For example if she were to push fire chakra the top part of the scythe will be engulfed in flames.(like what happens to sasuke's sword in Naruto shippuden) The third stage, which she has not activated yet is when she gains the Haruno clan armor that goes along with her type of chain that she gains at birth.(because i don't want to describe it and you can look it up just google search Alice's regular outfit and you will see her armor.) Which allows her to enhance her strength and speed by double and protects her from low-average injuries and poisons. The last stage of her kekkei genkai is when she is able to turn into her chain B-rabbit herself and enhances all previous mentioned abilities ten times as before.

_Graduation day_

BEEP BEEP BEE-CRASH

"Mmmmm~"

"Sakura dear please wake up after all it is graduation day and today they allow the parents and relatives to be their when you get team assignments that way all the parents can meet each other! Oh I am so excited and you should be to! Now get up before were late!" said Sakura's mom Shirayuki.

"Gah! Why didn't you say so mom! i can't wait to be an official ninja!" yelled an excited Sakura

"Sakura hurry down we have breakfast!" shouted Sakura's dad Natsu as Shirayuki went down stairs.

"Coming dad just give me a minute." replied Sakura as she got dressed. She was wearing a red crop top over a short-sleeve black form fitting shirt that turns to mesh at the bottom to cover her stomach. Then matching form-fitting black short that go to mid-thigh under a red skirt with slits up the side and a pale pink thick stripe at the base of it and two white circles entwined with each other representing then Haruno clan symbol. She was also wearing black sandles, like Tsunades', except with a smaller and thicker heel. And black leg guards that went up to her knees with pink flowers at the top, elbow guards like the ones she wears in shippuden, and short black fingerless gloves(everyone else besides Itachi will be wearing what they did in the original series). After she got dressed she brushed her smooth pink mid-back length hair then tied it into a low braid down her back. When she looked in the mirror she was pleased because her outfit looked good and still reserved her modesty enough, even though she was more developed than girls her age and a bit more curvier. After that she went down stairs.

"Hi mom hi dad!" said a happy sakura.

"Hi honey" said her mom as she placed some pancakes on the table along with bacon and eggs.

"Hi sweethear-What the!" said her father as looked up from the paper.

"nani?(what)" said sakura.

"well..um..maybe you should got upstairs and put on a sweater...and a jacket." mumbled Natsu

"Oh dear she looks great don't worry' giggled Shirayuki

"She looks to great! I know that by the end of the day there will be less genin than when graduated." said Natsu.

"It's fine daddy besides what did you train me for all those years to do besides beat bad guy and perverts butt!" chirped Sakura.

"Oohh~..you really are my little angel" wailed a tear struck Natsu.

"d-dad..." said a sweat dropping Sakura.

"Ok well it's time to start heading out for graduation. Come on Sakura lets go." said shirayuki.

"Ok mamma" agreed Sakura.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind" whined Natsu.

But the girls just kept walking till finally the Harunos arrived to the classroom to see all of the kids talking and laughing with each other and the parents and relatives off to the side talking amongst themselves.

"Bye mom bye dad i'll be with you after i get my team assignment." said Sakura

"K dear bye, come on honey the Uzumakis and Uchihas are over there." said Shirayuki.

"coming dear." said Natsu.

While the three head clans were getting together, Itachi and Minato were talking to each other when Shisui came up.

Itachi is wearing: short-sleeve black shirt with clan sign and black pants and is wearing:ocean blue shirt and pants with his clan sign. And Shisui is wearing something similar to Itachi he has a bird on his shirt.

"Whatz up cuz and Minato" said a happy Shisui.

"Itoko(cousin)." replied Itachi.

"Hey shisui you here to see your cousin graduate from the academy?" asked Minato with a smile.

"No i'm here to watch sasu-chan get harassed by his fan club its pretty funny!" chuckled Shisui

"Itoko what did i tell you about massing with my otouto(little brother)?" asked Itachi

"That its funny?" smiled Shisui. But when Itachi glared at him he shut his mouth and they all watch sasuke and his fan club.

"KYAAAA~ SASUKE-KUN YOUR SO HOT!" shouted dozens of fan girls.

Sasuke just sat there trying to ignore them, while Ino spotted Sakura and went over to her.

"Hey forehead!" said Ino.

"What pig?" asked an irritated Sakura. Sakura and Ino stopped being friends when Ino assumed that sakura liked sasuke, which she didn't and never really understood why all the girls in her class did. So now she dislikes being around Ino almost as much as Ami the girl with brown pig-tails and ugly nose.

"I just wanted to let you know that when i'm on sasuke's team I will become his girlfriend then his wife so you better stay out of my way." ranted Ino.

"Pig you can have him cause I don't want him." said Sakura drily.

"Thats what you say but i've seen the way you look at him and I know you like him so stay away." Said Ino with a growl.

"Whatever i'm not having this argument again with you." said sakura as she walked off

"HEY! get back here!" shouted Ino. But Sakura just kept on walking over to her long time friend Hinata.

"Ohayo (good morning) Hinata-chan!" said Sakura in a much better mood now that she is away from Ino.

"O-ohayo Sakura-chan." replied Hinata shyly. Ever since they became friends Hinata doesn't stutter as much as she use to. She still does but its not as bad."A-are you excited to get your new team? I-I really wanna be with you." she said with a blush.

"I am and I want to be with you however I heard that they divided them with one girl and two boys so we are going to be on our own." said Sakura.

"O-oh I see." said Hinata sadden by the news.

"But don't worry even if we are on separate teams when were not training with them we can train with each other and set up a system like we have always done just a little different."said Sakura trying to cheer her best friend have been together since six years old and have been training together since seven, so they are pretty high above average kunoichi but have kept their skill at basic levels until after today.

"Y-your right Sakura-chan. L-lets do our best!" replied Hinata quietly.

"Un!(yes!)" said Sakura. But what she didn't know was that three sets of eyes were watching her ever since Ino mentioned a certain Uchiha.

"Woe who is the cutie with the pink hair and nice body?" said a dazzled Shisui.

"Shisui you are 17 years old,that's sick." said a monotone Itachi.

"Yeah and she is only 12 even if shes' cute you can't look at her like that." said Minato.

"Heh. so you think shes' cute too minato? And judging by the way that Ita-chan didn't deny it when I said she was cute agrees with me. Tisk tisk such naughty boys." said Shisui slyly,while Minato blushed a little and Itachi looked away with his eyes."Hah! i knew it but don't worry once she grows a little more then it will be fair game but i do wanna see what she can do cause that sign on her skirt means shes' a Haruno and they are pretty strong." he said.

"I agree I am also interested in her skill level." said Itachi evenly, while Minato nodded and they all went back to watching sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto

"Oh hi Naruto congrats on passing" said Sakura with a smile.

"He he~ you bet! and thanks now I get to show my parents and aniki how awesome I am." he said with his fox like grin."Oh by the way sakura-chan I...uh...hope we can be on the same tea-""KYAAAA~ Sasuke-kun!" Both Naruto and Sakura look over to find the fan girls arguing over who gets to sit next to sasuke, and Ino and Ami are screaming in each others faces on who sasuke belongs to.

_Man those girls are loud can they ever stop squealing?! _thought an annoyed Sakura**. I don't know but if they don't soon i'm gonna make them shut up for good, how did those bitches even graduate?! **thought inner. _your guess is as good as mine-hey wait a minute what is Nautro doing going over there?_**Don't know but he will get beat by those wanna-bees if he is not careful.**_ Which basically means hes' gonna get beat up._ **Exactly good luck with that bye!** And with that inner stopped talking and Sakura went over to the large group.

_Humph I don't see whats so special about this guy even Sakura-chan was staring at him, does she like him like all these girls? boy I hope not. _Thought Naruto as he climbed on the desk got in Sasukes face and glared at him, much to the fan girls disapproval cause they started yelling at him to get out or"my Sasuke-kuns's face".

Then Sakura came over and said" Um Naruto I don't think you should be that close to-" but she was cut off when the guy in front of sasuke pushed naruto and they both ended up lip locking in front of the whole class, parents, and beloved anikis'. "his...face..." trailed off sakura.

"Gah! OH MY KAMI(GOD) THATS' GROSS I NEED MOUTH WASH AND A TIME MACHINE TO STOP THIS TRAGEDY!" yelled naruto once they broke away and started spitting out the taste of each other.

"DOBE! I'm gonna kill you." growled out sasuke as he was doing the same.

It was quiet at first everyone to shocked and then sakura started laughing a lot and held her stomach and soon other people joined in and you could hear Shisui in the background with Minato laughing, while Itachi was smirking because 1.) his little brother lost his first kiss to a boy and 2.0 the look on his fathers' and Minato's fathers' face, they were both gaping like fish out of water which was next to impossible to see on almost all Uchiha men.

"Sakura-chan~ its' not funny!" whined Naruto.

"Your right its' not...its hilarious!" she said before laughing some more.

And Naruto was about to retort when he fell a huge mass of deadly aura and looked behind him."NA-RU-TO~ DIE!" but before the fan girls could attack Iruka came in and told everyone to take their seats so that he could announce teams. (everyone sat the same as in the series and the parents and relatives sat against the walls.)

"team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-" but Iruka was cut off when Naruto jumped up and said "yay" while smiling at Sakura who smiled back." and...Uchiha Sasuke." Once again loud noses erupted about fan boys and girls wanting to be with sasuke and sakura. And for the two who caused this sasuke didn't even want a team in fear of being slowed down and sakura couldn't care less as long as she was not with a fan boy. The rest of the teams were the same. Then each team and their parents went together for lunch.

"Hi mom hi dad" said a happy sakura

"hi sweetheart congrats on making the team and we love you" said shirayuki

"Yeah its' to bad you got stuck with those damn boys." grumbled natsu.

"Hey my child is just fine!" said an angered kushina

"Yeah the boys are real swell especially when they are kissing" said Shisui slyly which caused the girls to giggle Itachi and Minato to smirk/smile at the boys and the men besides natsu to twitch.

"It was an accident Shisui" said sasuke with a glare.

"Sure it was baby cousin" said shisui while smiling cheekily. " By the way I'm Uchiha Shisui sasu-chans' and ita-chans' cooler and older cousin" he said with a smile.

"I didn't Uchihas could smile, but I'm glad its' nice to meet you Shisui-san my name is Haruno Sakura." said sakura with a smile of her own.

"Nice to meet you to cutie pie and please just shisui is fine 'san' makes me feel old" he replied.

"Hi sakura-chan my name is Uchiha Mikoto and this is my husband Fugaku and my eldest son Itachi its' nice to meet you after all these years." said a chipper Mikoto.

"What do you mean?" said a confused sakura.

"Well deary we are both good friends of your parents and were all there when you were born." said kushina.

_That was her? My has she grown since then I still hope we get along now that she is on my brothers team._ Thought minato.

_So it really was her from back then shes' grown in size I wonder how much in skill._ Thought itachi

"Come on minna(everyone) lets' go talk and eat at the same time." said Roy. And with that everyone left to have lunch and get more acquainted. And both Minato and Itachi kept their eyes on Sakura the whole time and she didn't even notice.


	3. Chapter 3

B-rabbit Sakura

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto. If I did it would be Itasaku all the way baby! And he would never die!**

Kakashi-sensei  


Lunch with the newly formed Team 7 went well. The clan heads all talked and joked, even Fugaku engaged in the conversations. The older women we gossiping about the events going on in Konoha, while the teens were all talking about ANBU missions and what not. Till finally you get to the teammates themselves.

"Sakura-chan can you believe it we got put on the same team!" spoke naruto loudly.

"I know its great and I can't wait to work with the both of you, Naruto Sasuke" said sakura with a smile.

"Hn. whatever you two will probably just slow me down." said sasuke.

"Hey we ain't slowin no one down, so shut up sasuke-teme" shouted naruto.

"Keep your voice down naruto you don't need to embarrass us _again_ in public do you?" spoke a now irritated kushina.

"Awww, don't take it to heart naru-chan, sasu-chan is just shy is all once you get to know him better you'll find out that he has about as mush personality as a brick wall." said a smiling shisui now that sasuke was glaring at him, while naruto laughed and sakura giggled.

"Yeah well sakura and sasuke should watch out for naruto he has way too much personality." chuckled minato.

"Hey I so do not! I'm just awesome like that!" shouted naruto again.

"If your so awesome why can't yuo keep your voice down Naru-naru" joked a giggling sakura, to which everyone chuckled or in itachis' and fugakus' case smirked at naruto.

"Naru-naru... Sakura-chan~ that's such a girly nickname!" whined naruto, to which everyone laughed/smirked again.

"(giggle) well I think its' cut so from now on your naru-naru and sasuke you'll be...sasu-cakes!" said a happy sakura, who in turn received a glare from sasuke for his new nickname that had shisui cracking up at him and everyone else laughing including his brother and father, but mainly naruto.

"I think it is very fitting otouto and it looks like you will be in good hands" said a smirking itachi as he turned to sakura who blushed a little for the compliment, which didn't go unnoticed by the females and official teenagers.

"whatever she might not even be able to keep up with me in training and just be a burden." said sauke once the parents got up to go to the bar after telling shisui he is to young to drink.

"watch it emo boy or i'll have to prove just how wrong you are by hurting you and I don't think your mom wants to already start cleaning up your bloody wounds on your first day being a ninja." replied sakura with fire in her eyes. It became quiet for a moment because the boys were not expecting that little out burst of confidence. They just assumed she was a bit on the meek side when it came to training and strength.

"woop woop! you go princess!" said shisui smiling.

"princess? what happened to cutie pie?" asked minato after coming out of his shock.

"well she has stepped her game up by challenging sasu-chan so I will step up her nicknames too!" said shisui as if it were obvious.

"so she says but do you have the power to back up your words sakura-san?" asked a sceptical itachi.

"yeah your probably just all talk with no power." said an arrogant sasuke.

"shut up sasuke-teme! just leave her alone" said an angry naruto.

"what she brought this on herself and now needs the dobes protction hm? just as i thought weak." stated sasuke.

"your right I don't have the power-to which sasuke smirked- but I do have the strength." said sakura meeting his smirk with a glare.

"what do you mean strength they're the same thing." stated sasuke again. To which the other boys agree and were sporting confused looks, well besides itachi he didn't show his.

"No your wrong they are two different things. Power is for the wicked who only use it for their own personal gain and don't care how or who they hurt to get it. While strength is something you gain with friends and family and you gain it not only for yourself but in order to protect those precious to you and your home!" said sakua with determination burning in her eyes, which shocked all the boys but mainly minato and itachi who stared slightly wide eyed. " Now that lunch is over we have to go meet our sensei so hurry up." said sakura as she pulled naruto away who was still slightly dazed. But sasuke said his good-byes and started to walk off with his hands in his pockets.

"That girl is something else and I have a feeling she will by the one that keeps that team together when the time comes." said itachi.

"what do you mean cuz?" said a now confused shisui.

"Hatake is their jounin instructor." stated itachi

"Oh boy with him as their teacher that is ensuring that they will get into trouble." sighed minato.

"Hn. " said itachi.

"Well if princess keeps that fire in her eyes she maybe able to melt sasuke's ice heart, keep naruto's hyperness down, and kick the laziness out of kakashi-senpai too." said a hopeful shisui. The teens may not say it often but they do worry for their younger relatives and senpai who has been through a lot at such young ages.

"Yeah i agree' said minato sadly remembering about how the village treats his otouto, sasuke being neglected from what itachi said, and kakashi-senpai loosing his teammates.

"Hn. Lets go we have a mission and won't be back for a few days." said itachi as he disappeared, fallowed by his teammates.

**Team seven at school waiting for their sensei  
**

"Where is he we were suppose to meet 15 mins ago." said an exasperated naruto.

"Relax naruto he will be here soon." said sakura.**'CHA! Well he better hurry up i'm tiered of waiting!' said** inner_'I know I am too. and i really wanna get to training with Hinata sakura._**'what type of jounin sensei is late anyway.'wondered inner. **_'our apparently.' thought sakura._

"what are you doing dobe?" questioned sasuke.

"Hah this is what he gets for being late" said naruto as he put an eraser at the top of the door

"Baka(idiot) hes' a jounin hes' never gonna-" but sasuke was cut off when a hand was placed on the door and it slid open. Next th eraser fell and landed on a head of silver hair and created a small chalk cloud. _'Is this really a jounin?' _thought a bewildered sasuke.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! he fell for it!" laughed naruto victoriously, while sakura just stood there and looked at her sensei.

"Hmmm, my first impression of you guys...I hate you all." said their sensei with a dead pan look."meet me on the roof." and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the sulking genin to walk up the normal way.

_On the roof... _

"Okay, so why don't we go around and introduce ourselves to get better aquainted?" spoke their sensei.

"Well why don't you go first sensei so we know how its done." asked naruto sceptically.

"Hmm, well my name is Hatake Kakashi, likes dislikes...don't really feel like telling you, dreams for the futer...never really thought of it, and as for hobbies well I have lots of hobbies." finished kakashi with and eye crinckle.

_'All we really learned about him was his name'_ dead panned the students.

"Blondie your up first." said kakashi-sensei.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! believe it! I like-no wait I love raman, especially raman at Ichirockus'(dont know if i spelled it right) and when Iruka-sensei pays for it. I dislike cowards and TEME!-glaring at sasuke who glared back-my hobbies are trying and comparing raman, and my dream is to become hokage that way people will stop disrespecting and ignoring me." he finished while messing with his head ban.

_'Well he certainly has grown up well'_ thought kakashi with a smile behind his mask."you next emo boy."

"Hn. My name is Uchiha sasuke, there are many things that I hate and not a lot of things I like, my hobbies are training by myself and aniki, and my dream is more of an ambition and that is to surpass my brother in power." he said with his hands intertwined and resting on his knees.

_' so another Uchiha out for power, this maybe trouble in the future but at least he has a real goal. These two will make fine shinobe(male ninja). but this girl-looks at sakura- she might hold them back and not seem to care much about being a kunoichi even if she does come from a shinobi clan, most girls her age fuss about their looks and boys .' _thought kakashi. "And lastly the female of our group"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like dango, training and reading medical books, I dislike people who judge others with out getting to know them first and those who hurt the people precious to me, my hobbies are training, reading, singing, dancing, and drawing, and my dream for the future is to surpass the legendary sanin Seju Tsunade and become number one kunoichi." finished sakura with a small smile.

While the boys looked a little shocked because they didn't get to know each other that well at lunch and kakashi-sensei who just assumed she didn't care about being a kunoichi.

"Well *cough* now that we know each other all I have to say is tomorrow we have a mission" spoke kakashi

"what kind of mission?" questioned naruto with excitement.

"well its' actually more of a survival test." said their sensei.

"But kakashi-sensei we already did that at the academy arn't we done." whined naruto.

"No because this is different you out of the 27 graduates only 9 will pass, the rest wil be sent back to the academy and loose their shinobi title.-at this his students looked shocked- and for my stdents well no one has ever passed my test." finishing with a dead serious at this his students looked shocked and scared.

"Wait NOBODY PASSED YOUR TEST AND WE HAVE TO TAKE IT TOMORROW OR ELSE WE GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY!?" yelled an outraged naruto.

"That's right so I will see you all tomorrow five a.m... oh and don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up." and with that kakashi-sensei poofed away in a puff of smoke leaving his worried students behind.

"Hn. i'm leaving."said sasuke walking away looking as if the news had not affected him, but on the inside was worried.

"I gotta go too naruto, i need to go train with a friend so I will see you tomorrow." and with that sakura walked off as well.  
*grumble* _'well looks like its' raman time!' _thought naruto forgetting about the test till after he has eaten.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

B-rabbit Sakura

_Bell Test_

_The next day at 4:00 a.m.  
_

BEEP BEEP BEE-CRASH

"Mnnn~ kami-sama whoever gets up this early has to have problems." mumbled a still tired sakura. After she left the roof yesterday she went to train with Hinata both using their bloodline limit and both have vastly improved, even Haiyashi-sama saw them sparing and gave a few pointers to help them. At first he disliked the idea of sakura being there, when she arrived at 8 years old, because he disliked his daughter, but after a few colorful words from Sakura he has been more interested in Hinata because she has been getting better and ninjitsu and stuttering less. So now every now and then he watches them train and helps when only did they train but they talked about how each others day went with meeting their teams family and teammates, Hinata had Sakura cracking up when she told her about her father sitting next to Kiba's mother and dogs while trying (and failing) to keep a straight that Sakura went home to eat the get some rest because she would be getting up early.

After sakura got dressed in her new ninja outfit(see chapter two if you don't remember) she went down stair and had some chocolate cereal and toast with o.j., still in a bit of a daze.

*Munch munch munch*_'Hey_ inner?'**'Yeah outer?'**_'Why do I feel like i'm forgetting something?'_ **'cause you are remember we are not suppose to eat breakfast. But don't worry-she said when sakura was about to flip out- we have already started eating so just finish up cause 1. i'm still hungry and 2. what type of survival test can we do if were starving to death?' **_'yeah but kakashi-sensei said-'_** ' screw him! I don't care if my breakfast comes back up I sure as hell am not about to starve!'** _*sigh* 'fine but if we throw up i'm blaming you!' _**'whatever just eat.'**

After she finished breakfast she grabbed two energy bars for the boys so they wouldn't starve and put on her ninja sandals and headed out the door.

_At training ground 7_, 5:00 a. just walked up at the same time as Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked like he would drop any second, while sasuke looked only slightly tired but still brooding as usual.

"Ohayo boys." greeted sakura in a normal tone.

"Hn." said sasuke

"Hey sakura-*grumble*" said naruto but was interrupted when his stomach growled." Ah sorry, just didn't eat breakfast."

"Here." said sakura as she gave him an energy bar, then walked over to sasuke."you too."

"Che. I don't need it." stated sasuke as he turned to walk away but sakura caught his wrist.

"Well your gonna take. how in the world can we do a survival test if we are tiered _and_ starving." said sakura as she shoved the bar in his hand and walked away to the base of a large tree. "wake me when he gets here." and with that sakura lied down and went to sleep. Leaving a bewildered sasuke and a munching naruto.

_5 hours later _

"WHERE IS HE!"

"Dobe shut up."

"Mmmmm~ *yawn* what did I miss." asked saukra as she rubbed her eye while the other one peeked open and the boys for some reason thought it was cute.

"Nothing! you missed nothing cause our sensei is still not here!" said an angry naruto.

"Hn. and because of it the dobe is throwing a fit." stated sasuke.

"I am not! He should have been here hours ag-" *Poof*

"Yo!" said kakashi-sensei with one hand up as if about to wave and say hi.

"YOUR LATE!" shouted naruto as sakura got up and nodded her head and sasuke just 'hn.'ed'.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way." their sensei explained.

"LIAR" shouted naruto and sakura, while sasuke again hn'ed.

"*sweat drop* ok well lets get started" he said as he pulled our a chicken alarm clock and showed them two bells." you have until noon to get one of these bells other wise you get no lunch."

_'So that's why we were suppose to skip breakfast' _thought the three genin glad that they ate something.

"Oh and if you don't get a bell you will be tied up to the pole and have to watch as the other two eat their lunch and then will be sent home." he said with a smile as all their faces looked shocked.

"I'm getting me one of those bells!" said naruto as he ran at kakashi with a kunai, who in the blink of an eye had the kunai placed right behind naruto's head with his hand still on it.

" Calm down I haven't even said go yet. Ready...GO!" and with that everyone jumped into the trees trying to mask their chakra._ 'Hmmm. I can sense sasuke...wait what is this! I can't detect sakura! where could she-' _But kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw naruto just standing there. "Um...you know you might want to try and hide or something."

"I'm not hiding come on i'll face you head on and get one of those bells." said naruto standing proud, while sasuke and sakura watched from their hiding places.

"Those with the biggest mouths tend to die first." stated kakashi as he stood there bored.

"What ever kakashi-sensei let's go!" shouted naruto as he got into fighting stance.

"Very well, lesson one taijutsu" said kakashi as he reached into his pouch.

_'Wait isn't taijutsu hand-hand combat why is he reaching for a...a...a BOOK?!' _thought a confused naruto along with the other genin."Hey if were going to fight don't you think you should put that book away?"

"Hm? Oh it doesn't matter if I have this book out or not you still won't by able to defeat me." said kakashi while flipping through his book.

"Why you!-he starts running- i'm going to crush you~!" said naruto as he trew a punch that missed then tried to kick and trip him but he vanished. "Don't let you enemy get behind you" said kakashi as he was behind naruto with his hands in a finishing hand sign.

_'Hn, so this is a jounin, naruto gonna get it' _thought sasuke as he saw the hand sign.

_'whoa, wait a minute that's the sign for the tiger thats not good!' _thought a worried sakura. "Naruto get out of there." she shouted.

"To late" kakashi said as naruto turned around to look at him." Ninja art secret leaf village jutsu 'Thousand years of painful death!'" and with that he shoved his fingers up naruto's ass and naruto went flying into the lake, all while sakura and sasuke had looks of disgust on their faces. But before anyone could say anything naruto came out of the water and yelled"kage bushin no jutsu!(shadow clone jutsu!)" and dozens of narutos' appeared and stated attacking kakashi, but he tranformed into naruto as well and escaped. "Dammit! I almost had him." whined naruto till he looked and saw a bell and went to go grab it but set off the trap and was suspended into air upside down hanging from a tree.

"Why am I not surprised you fell for that trap...here's a hint if the bait is obvious don't take it." stated kakashi as he picked up the bell but then a dozen weapons impaled him and he dropped to the ground. and just when naruto was about to complain to sasuke, 'kakashi' poofed and turned into a long.

_'Dammi! Now he knows where i'm hiding I gotta move quick.'_ thought a frustrated sasuke as he took off.

Then a kunai came out of the bushes and cut naruto's rope and he fell face first to the ground."Sorry naruto but I had to get you down somehow." said sakura looking sheepishly.

"That's okay sakura thanks for trying to help." said naruto as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled his fox-like smile, when sakura helped him up."Well I gotta go find kakashi-sensei before teme gets all the glory." he said as he ran off.  
Just then a weird gust of wind and leafs swirled around sakura and she felt dizzy.

_'What's going on...why do I feel so...Genjutsu! of course!' _thought sakura as she placed her hands together and yelled"KAI" and just like that the wind stopped and the leafs fell and she took off to hide again.

_' Hm, well at least she grasped the concept of this test even if she doesn't know it. and she seems to have an affinity for genjutsu, maybe she will turn out to be a great kunoichi with more training. Then-' _but kakashi was pulled out of his musings when a flurry of weaponds landed right where he used to be."Oh, well if it isn't the little Uchiha that could." said kakashi as sasuke jumped down from a tree.

"Let's fight. I'm different from naruto and sakura and I will defeat you" said sasuke as he got into fighting stance.

"oh really well lets see." and the fight started and ended just like in the original series with sasuke's head sticking up from the ground."Well you certainly are different.-he crouched down to sasuke's level- but different doesn't always mean better." and with that he poofed away again leaving sasuke stuck.

After a few minutes of sasuke being stuck sakura ran by and saw him. She blinked one, twice, and thrice then...

"Kya ha ha ha ha ha~" laughed sakura as she fell to the ground pointing at sasuke who glared at her." Well i must say you have done I fine job in making my day sasu-cakes. she said as she calmed down.

"Don't call me that. and just help me out." snapped sasuke.

"Well that's a fine way to ask for help and were gonna have to work on that later but for now i'll help you out. But next time there better be proper asking and thanking or else i'll leave you where you lie." and with that she sent chakra pulses through the hole sasuke was in and stretched it out enough for him to climb out.

"Hn. Thanks for that...and for the energy bar." said sasuke as he looked away to hide the blush because he never thanked anyone besides his mom. But before sakura could say anything the bell went off, so they just looked at each other and ran to the poles. Only to find naruto tied up and kakashi standing there impatiently.

"Well that was absolutely terrible not only did you all not retrieve a bell but you didn't grasp the true meaning of this exercise. Why do you think we put you all in a three man cell?" kakashi asked to which no one answered." To work together as a team meaning TEAMWORK." he stated as if it were obvious. To which the three genin looked sad,upset, and mad that they didn't get the meaning earlier.

"Naruto you charged in first without thinking of your teammates or the effects that you would cause, if you were on a mission you would be dead and probably get your teammates killed. Sasuke you didn't even want to work with your teammates cause you thought they were far beneath you, well this is not T.V. and there is no star of the show so you need to learn it's not all about you. And Sakura you did grasp the concept by helping out both boys which was however because you left naruto and went off on your own it didn't help take down the enemy." lectured kakashi. But then sasuke was so mad that he charged at kakashi who easily countered and wound up sitting on him"You see acting alone will get you nowhere." he said to sasuke who just growled."Now i'm gonna give you another chance to prove yourselves and this time you better get a bell or you fail. Now sasuke and sakura can eat their lunches but you can't give any to naruto or you all fail." and with that he was gone.

Sakura and sasuke started eating quietly till naruto's stomach growled." Here take my lunch naruto" said sakura as she lifted it up.

"But sakura-chan your not suppose to give me any plus won't you be hungy?" questioned a worried naruto.

"It's fine I had breakfast anyway so I can last longer but you need to eat more than an energy bar so here." and then she started to feed naruto till all of a sudden kakashi appeared with an angry look storm clouds and a booming voice yelling.

"YOU! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO FEED HIM AND NOW YOU ALL FAIL!" he shouted.

"But you said were a team." stated sasuke standing up.

"Yeah and teammates stick together no matter what!" shouted naruto.

"That's right how could we sit here and eat our lunch while one of us is starving?" questioned sakura with an edge to her voice.

"We are one." stated all three genin.

"SO YOU ARE ALL ONE HMMM. THEN YOU pass." he finished with an eye crinckle lokking at his students cofused faces.

" But you said-" but naruto was cut off when kakashi said"Those who break the rules are scum, however those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. All my other teams did exactly what I told them to do like minions and didn't help their teammates that's why they never passed. But you three helped each other out therefore you pass." he said smiling warmly.

"WE-WE DID IT!" yelled naruto with tears in his eyes, while sasuke smirked and sakura smiled brightly.

"Okay team meet me here tomorrow at 8:30 for our first mission. Good bye." said kakashi as he poofed away while sakura untied naruto.

"Congrats you guys and let's work hard and become the strongest team ever!"" said sakura as she put her hand in the middle of them.

"Yeah were gonna make our dreams come true." said naruto putting his hand in.

"Hn. and gain unbelievable _strength._" said sasuke as he looked at sakura who smiled even more brightly for the double meaning of what he said.(if you don't get it look at the last chapter about what sakura said about power and strength.)

"To friendship" said naruto.

"To dreams" said sasuke.

"To teamwork" said sakura.

"TO TEAM SEVEN!" shouted all three of them as they trew their hands up in the air. Then they said their good-byes and left in different directions. Little did they know there was one lone black eye watching them with a smile.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

B-rabbit Sakura

**Disclaimer; sadly don't own naruto.**

_Uchiha house sleepover  
_

Normal POV two weeks later  


"hey guys let's go get ramen together since we finished our training for the day!" shouted naruto.

"Sure why not, you coming sasuke?" asked sakura.

"No I'm not eating that sorry excuse for food. Besides mom wants to meet my team, because last time she was to busy talking to your parents then left to go drink with them. so bring your bags you guys are staying over at my place tonight." replied sasuke to which his teammates looked shocked.

"Er...alright if that's what she wants." said sakura a little akwardly since this will be the first time she stayed at a boys house .

"Alright we already have our bags from earlier so let's just go already, i'm starving!" whined naruto.

"Naruto you are gonna have to show some manners, which I kinda doubt you have, but still this is not just a normal meet and greet type thing." when seeing her teammate's confusing she elaborated "We are going to meet the head of the Uchiha clan and his wife!"

"Fine...but I hope she has good ramen." said naruto all bubbley like .

"Dobe. w/e let's go." said sasuke and with that the newly appointed team 7 left to the Uchiha compound. Once they arrived to sasuke's house both his teammates gaped at the size, but sasuke just rushed them in impatiently.

"kaa-san i'm home, and I brought my team." said sasuke while removing his shoes with his team.

"Ah! sasuke-chan, welcome home dear! And sakura-chan naruto-kun how nice to see you again. I hope we can get to know eachother better than last time." finished Mikoto with a smile.

"Nice to see you again as well Uchiha-sama" said sakura with a small bow fallowed by naruto.

"Oh please call me mikoto or mikoto-chan. Uchiha-sama is my husband, plus it makes me feel old." responded mikoto._ But I hope that in a few years you will be calling me okaa-san sakura-chan your so kawaii! _secretly thought mikoto with a gleam in her eyes.

sasuke who saw the gleam backed away." Hn. come on guys let me show you where to put your stuff. Sakura you'll use the guest room, while i'm stuck with the dobe." both of them ignoring narutos 'hey'. and went down the hall fallowed by a grumbling naruto.

*nock nock*

mikoto went to open the door and saw."Hiya mikoto-ba we came over as promised! thanks again for letting us stay the night I knew that ita-chan gets lonely without me and minato." came the ever so bubbly shisui, with a bashful looking minato.

"Hi boys. you should know your always welcome. however fair warning sasuke-chan brought over his teammates to stay the night as well."

"ooooooh sasu-chan brought over his teammates. I can't wait to talk to them again the last time was fun!" said shisui as he raced off to go see his cousin with a calm minato fallowing. Well that's how it looked liked, however minato was actually lost in his thoughts.

_I get to see sakura-san again I cant wait! wait...why am I so happy to see a twelve year old I'm seventeen for peat's sake! But she does seem to be more mature than most he age and she is nice to talk to since she doesn't go all fan-girl on me. And she's really cute. With her long pink hair that reminds me of cherry blossoms and her beautiful emerald eyes that sparkle with a type of innocence that i thought only young children have and her bod- WOE! Wait a minute she is to young! Plus there are plenty of girls MY AGE to get with not someone five years younger. *sigh* maybe I should talk to itachi about it he always has an answer for everything. yeah i'll do that. _and with that minato made his way into itachi's room where her found shisui talking his ear off and itachi not listening while reading a book. minato quietly chuckled to himself these were his best friends alright.

Contrary to minato's belief itachi was not reading his book, he just needed people to think he was so they would not question why he was so deep in thought about a certain little pinkette that just has not left his mind since she made that speech a week ago.

_That girl is different not only did she not go fan-girl on any of us but she argued with sasuke even after he put her down so much. A normal girl her age would have started crying or not say anything at all, but she did and she gave an amazing speech that my otouto really needed to hear. plus she seems to know what she's doing and where she is going in life. I find it odd that I am actually looking forward to dinner tonight with her and to see if she will show that same fire in her eyes that she did with sasuke. She might be just what I am looking for too. large doe like bright green eyes and a button nose that makes her seem dare I say cute. Wait a minute what in the world am I thinking! I can't have feelings for my otouto's teammate! I am not suppose to feel at all. I was trained to have no emotions and to listen to my father who is forced to listen to the elders. Besides they all want me to marry inside the clan, which I had no qualms with until a certain pink haired little girl walked into my life. The kami must be laughing at my misfortune.*sigh* maybe if I ignore it it will go away soon. It could just be my interests is sparked but will fade in do time. _

"-and that's how I almost got taken off the roster. But that girl was not half bad in bed, so I guess it was okay." finished shisui.

"Hn."

"Awww, ita-chan can't you be happy for your cousin. I mean I know you and minato are having sex left and right when we go on missions but come on." complained shisui.

"I am not having sex left and right I just have it when it is offered sometime." defended minato.

" Sure I believe you. Not! Any way I cant wait to see sasu-chan's teammate again especially saku-hime-chan cause she is just a riot."said shisui grining like Cheshire cat. Both boys perked up a little when he mentioned sakura and he noticed so he decided to see what would happen if he egged them on." I mean not only does she seem kind and funny but also that she has spunk. Man I can't wait to see what she will become in a few years she will probably be a heart breaker, with her own fan club." and he had to hide a smirk when he saw Minato twitch and grind his teeth, while itachi tensed and narrowed his eyes. They were both already interested in sakura and she probably has no idea. oh he was so gonna mess with them tonight and get mikoto-baa and kushina-baa in on it to devise a plan.

"Kids dinner is ready" came mikoto's voice from down the hall. They herd shuffling of feet from upstairs and knew it was the genin, so they decided to exit the room and meet in the kitchen where a nice size short table was and some mats to sit at. "Hello everyone my it is so nice to see the table filled with people of all ages." said mikoto after she finished putting down the food which was salmon, white rice, picked chips, small octopus, and onigure (rice balls).

"Itachi. . Minato. And you must be Roy's second son Naruto and Natsu's daughter Sakura correct." stated Fugaku.

"Hai Uchiha-sama." said sakura quietly, while naruto nodded.

"Well naruto I hope you are as serious about training as your brother and sakura just because you don't have an older and successful sibling does not mean you can slack off and drag down the team because you did not apply yourself." said fugaku, while looking at her to see her reaction.

Sakura didn't even flinch when she was looking at him and he said those harsh words about her. But everyone was waiting for her reply, while mikoto was glaring at fugaku for saying that to her.

"I know full well that I can't,don't, and won't slack off because I take my training seriously cause I have a goal to accomplish and I will not fail to do so." said sakura with fire in her eyes again, while looking straight at fugaku, who looked a bit shocked but only his wife and ANBU could see it." But thanks for your concern Uchiha-sama I know your just looking out for the team in your own stoic way."

"Hn. good." said fugaku after recovering from his shock. And everyone went backed to eating, while in their minds were praising sakura for not cracking under fugaku's harsh words and stare.

"So sasu-chan" started shisui-to which sasuke glared at him-"how has training been with the famous copy-cat ninja?" even though he full well knew how kakashi was, considering he is his sempai and has been on many missions together when kakashi was still in ANBU.

"Fine." was sasuke's only reply.

"Fine? It's horrible all were doing is boring d-rank missions and i'm sick of it!" complained naruto,while shoving an onigure in his mouth.

"Otouto you are fresh out of the academy genin. Of course you only get d-ranks we all had to go through them so you have to as well." chided Minato, to which naruto grumbled about how he should get harder missions.

"Besides naruto we need to train more as a team to get stronger first then we can ask for better missions." said sakura.

"We are just fine and I can protect you sakura-chan no worries! And i'm sure teme can help protect you to, while i'm beating up on bad guys." said naruto with a thumbs up. Sakura was about to retort saying she doesn't want or need their protection when sasuke spoke.

"Dobe, I will probably be protecting sakura and saving you from getting killed." sakura just put her head down and went back to eating as the boys started fighting and only Anbu team 1 noticed this and when she was about to speak.

"Ne? you all said you have a goal you wish to accomplish right? well do you think you can share what those goal are?" asked mikoto.

"I'M GONNA BECOME HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" claimed naruto. To which sakura smacked the back of his head.

"Baka don't yell when were all right her." she hissed, while naruto rubbed his head.

"Dobe. I'm gonna be the strongest ninja known." he said, while glaring at Itachi who smirked at him.

"More like one of cause i'm gonna become the best field medic-nin across the lands." said sakura grinning at sasuke.

"Well it's nice to know you all have high hopes now you just have to make it happen." said fugaku finishing his meal along with the rest.

"Kids you can all go into the living room it is all set up for a huge sleep over out in there, while i make some goodies and clear the table." said mikoto with a cheerful smile.

"Please allow me to help with both mikoto." offered sakura while mikoto smile and nodded. Everybody got up and left boys to the living room and fugaku to his study.

"Sweet look at all the stuff teme!" yelled naruto. And true enough there were futons all on the floor put together nicely, video game, movies, a stereo , and borda and card games as well.

" Not so loud naruto-kun" said minato as he chuckled and sat near his friends." So actually I need to talk to you itachi" whispered minato, while the boys were distracted. Itachi noting the seriousness in his voice turned to him as well as shisui." I have been thinking about a girl."

"Oh my ita-chan our little minato is finally settling down with one girl it a miracle." dramatized shisui as minato glared at him.

"No it's not that- well maybe-look." he finally said as he took a deep breath to calm down." I can't seem to get sakura-san out of my head and i'm wondering what this is even though i know she is just twelve I can't stop thinking of her, so I need your opinion on this." he finished slightly embarrassed, while Itachi was looking a little shocked-well as much as he would allow himself to look- and shisui smiled knowingly.

"Now was that so hard mina-chan? ita-chan you should take a page from him since your going through the same thing." now it was minato's turn to look shocked as itachi glared at his soon-to-be-dead cousin and best friend.

"I have no idea what your talking about." denied itachi, while shisui rolled his eyes.

"Look I saw on both of your faces when I mentioned sakura-chan earlier and you two would not stop staring at her at dinner so why try and fight it when you can embrace it a see where it goes?" before minato or itachi could protest shisui continued" look i'm not saying fuck her up against a wall right now. I'm saying to watch her and wait a few years and if she still proves to be the best choice for you two play boys then both of you take her. you both are powerful shinobi who have done what the clans have asked of you for years now it's time to choose for yourselves and i'm right hear to support both of you cause were best buds kay?" he finished with his classic grin.

Both boys seriously thought about it. They both have complied with every wish of their clan elders so far and they would not mind sharing sakura with each other. So they both looked up and nodded to shisui who's grin widened.

"fine we will see if this is just curiosity-" started itachi"or love." finished minato. And just after that their topic of discussion appeared with two large trays full of snacks from popcorn to chocolate bars to smores.

"Hey guys mikoto and I whipped up some snacks for us all to throughout the night." sakura chimed as she came in. Naruto and sasuke who were playing video games and arguing got up and started dashing to her. She tried to tell them to stop but they kept going. So when sakura was falling backwards with the boys and snacks shisui caught the boys by their callers and pulled them into sitting positions, itachi grabbed both trays to keep them from spilling, while minato grabbed sakura to stop her fall. And this all happened in under a minute.

"Woe...um... thanks minato-san"she said while looking up only to see that his face was close to hers and she blushed a little.

"No problem." he said with a bright smile, though on the inside was quiet pleased that she was blushing just for being close to him.

"Hn." said itachi not liking their little 'moment', while showing her the snacks.

"Oh! thanks itachi-san it would have been a shame for all that food to go to waste." she said as she got up and grabbed the trays placing them on the short coffee table." And you two" she said glaring at sasuke and naruto,who backed up a little." I tried to tell you to stop! Gosh charging at me like wild animals and almost causing me and mikoto to have wasted our time making them! next time listen or else I will hurt you both am I clear." sakura scolded with her arms crossed and fire behind her. Both boys nodded vigorously while team 1 looked on amused.

"Okay kiddies I got the drinks now go change into your jammies for the sleep over!" called mikoto as she walked in.

"Hai" and everyone left, but what the boys don't know is that mikoto heard their conversation when she was going to ask what they wanted to drink. And now that she knows she gonna call up Kushina to devise a plan and start working on wedding details!

When the boys came back they all checked out each others sleeping attire. Itachi; black t-shirt with clan symbol on the back and low-riding black pladded pajama pants, Shisui; same as itachi's but a grey t-shirt and green pants, Minato; White t-shirt with his clan symbol on the back and blue pladded pants, Sasuke; black t-shirt with clan symbol and black pants that had tomatos all over it, and Naruto; faded blue shirt with clan symbol and bright orange bottoms and even a black and white animal cap.

"Nice pjs teme." said naruto snickering along with the rest, except itachi who smirked.

"Hn. back at you dobe. What do you need to be seen a mile away in your sleep as well? and let's not even talk about the cap." smirked sasuke.

"Hey shut up you-"" Sorry I took so long said the pinkette as she came in and made the boys stop and stare. Sakura was wearing hot pink pladded long-sleeve button up shirt with matching mid-thigh shorts and had bright bunny slippers with matching bunny ears on her head and had her hair in high pig-tails.

"Hey just came down to say good night-!" but mikoto stopped when she got one look at sakura and attacked her with a tight hug and squealing"KAWAII~!" sakura who was to over whelmed at trying to breathe could do nothing, while the boys all had one thing going through their minds.

_Agreed..._Sasuke and Naruto blushed a little at how cute their teammate was.

Shisui who had finally gotten over his shock decided to mess with his best friends."I completely agree mikoto-baa. saku-bunny-chan is absolutely adorable." shisui said as he glompped her when mikoto let go and proceeded to rub his cheeck against hers' causing her to blush.

When the rest snapped out of their daze they glared at shisui who smirked, while mikoto left the room with a knowing smile.

"Shisui get your perverted hands off sakura." sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"why saku-bunny-chan is so soft and smells like strawberries." replied shisui as he buried his nose in he hair and inhaled deeply." I wonder if she taste like strawberries." and then he licked her cheek and promptly got tackled by sasuke and naruto, while sakura was madly blushing.

"Sorry about my cousin, sakura-san." said itachi.

"Yeah shisui can be a real weirdo sometimes." said minato as they watched naruto and sasuke tag team up against shisui.

"I-it's okay I was just not expecting anything like...er..._that_ to happen." she said as her blush was slowly fading. Then after the boys finished beating on shisui they all got together and played video game and watched movies, while eating snacks all night long till they fell asleep.

"-ra...-kura...sakura." said a soft voice.

"Hmm~" said sakura as she cuddled up to the warm spots below her, but then she heard two people chuckling and felt like she was vibrating so she looked up and saw the amused faces of minato and itachi, then looked back and saw the outraged faces of her teammates and the grinning face of shisui and turned back to the two in front of her realizing that she was half way on top of both of them."G-g-gomene I-itachi-san M-minato-san" stuttered out sakura as she blushed madly and got up.

"San? I think you can drop the formalities _sakura"_ purred minato.

"Indeed after all we did sleep together sa-ku-ra." pronounced itachi, to which sakura flushed even more as they were smirking at her.

"Hey Hey Hey! Onii-san you keep your disgusting hands off her!" yelled naruto probably Waking half of the compound in they process but everyone was to distracted to care, as he picked up sakura.

"Hn. That goes doubled to you too nii-san"spoke sasuke as he glared at his brother and the two getting scolded just smirked even wider. And with that team 7 left to go change.

"Well I don't know about you two but I think this little love trio will be a fun and definitely entertaining ride." said shisui grin still in place.

Both boys apart of the love trio looked at each other and then back and said"Agreed." while still smirking.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N sorry it took a while I needed a break to gather my thought on some things and for those of you that have read and R&R thx so much cause thiz iz my first ever fanfic so i'm a little nervous.  
**

**Also don't worry i'm not gonna be one of those authors who never post for months on end cause I hate that especially when they leave off on really good parts.**

**Anyways plz R&R and fallow! Also I am in the process of writing the next chapter I was actually gonna post that one after I finished it but I thought since thiz iz a non-mass why not work with it and I wanted to get the romance part started!**

**Thx again! R&R! **

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

B-rabbit Sakura

**Sorry it took so long! And just wanted to let you all know that in my story even though the village knows the Haruno clan is a shinobi one doesn't mean they know about their true kekkei genkai. they think that perfect chakra control is the clans' only bloodline, so kakashi doesn't know about sakura's true strength, so he still plays favorites in this for a while. Also for those confused sakura will have both itachi and minato, it's a threesome. Cause i luv both of them to much to make sakura choose.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto(cries) **

_Beginning of Chuunin Exams_

Sakura's POV 

We can finally see the gates of Konoha. We just got back from our mission in wave and it turned out to be and A-rank mission instead of C! The sad part is Zabuza and Haku had to die, but the good news is the towns' people are saved from gaitos' rule and Tazusa was able to complete the bridge and he even named it 'the Great Team 7 Bridge'!(yeah so it was just like in the series except sakura helped out more and was able to prevent sasuke from being struck with a bunch of senbon.)

"Can you believe we did an A-rank mission?!" shouted naruto.

"Will you shut up dobe. you've been saying that for the past hour." stated sauke irritated.

"Yeah well cause its' true and your just mad that I could kick your butt."said naruto haughtily as we approached the gates.

"Hn. a dobe like you couldn't possibly defeat me." said sasuke arrogantly as he stopped next to naruto after we made it through the gates and I said hi to the guards, Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Who you calling a dobe! Teme." said naruto angry.

"Hn. You dobe." replied sasuke.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEM-"" Both of you shut up right now before I make it so you can't have children!" I shouted finally fed up with their stupid arguing. Luckily they finally shut up. Gosh it has only been a few weeks since the bell test and everyday it felt like we get further apart.

"Now now boys, let's just calm down it was a long mission so why don't you guys go home and rest, while I will give the mission report to the Hokage ne?" said Kakashi-sensei smiling as he ruffled the boys hair, much to their charring.

"Fine." grumbled naruto pouting.

"Che. Whatever." said sauske. And with that kakashi-sensei ruffled their hair some more before poofing away in a cloud of smoke, while the boys headed off to their home, probably to boast to their older brothers that they completed an A-ranked mission.

*sigh*_'Why won't kakashi-sensei ever take notice in my?'_ I think sadly as I look at the place where the boys had been longingly. _'I mean I know I don't have endless stamina and chakra like naruto or a lot of ninjutsu like sasuke, but I have enough techniques since I have been reading up on medical jutsu with scrolls and books I can now heal low to medium cuts and bruises._ **"Cha! y****ou've shown a lot of potential and we do have a kekkei genkai so were on par if not certainly better than sasuke and naruto! Just because he has a lot of chakra doesn't mean he knows how to use it like us' **My inner says as I tart heading home. _Yeah but he doesn't kn__ow about my medical studies, kekkei genkai, or good chakra reserves. so it's not totally his fault.' _**' Bull! He doesn't know about those things cause he never asked! Sure we can't tell him about our true kekkei genkai but we can tell him everything else but he never bothered to even find out! Look underneath the underneath my ass! he can't even see what is right in front of him and I'm tiered of being ignored and not just by kakashi-sensei but by sasuke, even though were not fan-girls and even naruto ignores us to be with sasuke or train with kakashi-sensei when he does take notice of him. But us?! Nothing absolutely nothing! The only reason were not behind is cause we train with our parents and Hinata, but other than that nothing!' **finished inner. _' I know. And your right inner that's why I'm gonna ask for more training from my parents that way when kakashi- sensei does come late I'm not standing wasting my time like before.' _I thought with a new found determination. **' That's my girl we are not about to lose our dream just because of an incapable sensei!' **_That's right let's go!' **'Cha!'**_ finished inner and I at the same time.

And with that I ran home, with a smile on my face excited to tell my parents that we can train more together but not the reason why. Although I didn't see or feel the three sets of eyes on me when I was talking to inner or left.

Itachi's POV

"Did you guys see that?" asked my cousin and best friend shisui.

"Yeah how could we miss it." replied my other best friend minato.

"Totally! I mean kakashi-senpai just straight up ignored saku-hime(princess) after he showed some affection for the boys and just left her there with out a smile or wave or even a goodbye." stated shisui outraged. And I was too. i thought out of all people kakashi-senpai would understand loneliness the best. And yet he ignored Sakura so blandly that she even noticed it and her face when she was looking to where the boys stood was so sad and lonely.

"Yeah she looked so left out that it was heart breaking. And my otouto did not help by arguing then just leaving." said Minato, to which I nodded in agreement.

"Hn. You are right but let's not approach this because it is Sakura-san's battle and she will do what needs to be done. Whether it is not speaking up or telling them we have no right to interfere unless it becomes to much. Now let's go meet the Hokage for the chuunin exams next week and know who is entering." I say, and both teammates nod without questioning me about talking a lot cause they are to upset.

Hokage's tower Minato's POV

We crept in undetected by the jounin senseis but not the Hokage cause he wanted us to be here to know what genin will partake in the chuunin exams next week.

"Well now that everyone is here i would like you to nominate your team if you think they are ready for the chuunin exams." stated the Hokage while blowing on his pipe.

Kakashi-sempai stepped forward, while I unconciously narrowed my eyes." I, hatake Kakashi nominate my team Uchiha sasuke, Uzumaki naruto, and Haruno Sakura." Then he stepped back ,while the Hokage wrote down the names and Iruka look shocked. Then the rest of the jounin nominated their squads as well.

"W-wait a minute I was their sensei and i know that they are not ready for something like this and need more time." said a worried Iruka.

"Iruka I know you were their teacher but i am now and I know my students are capable. naruto has shown vast improvement and so has sasuke." said kakashi-sempai. I almost scoffed when I noticed he didn't say anything about sakura and from the way my teammates are standing they feel the same.

"Yeah Iruka my team has also improved over the past few months so don't worry we have been training them for this. said Asuma-sempai, to which the other jounin nodded. And even though iruka still looked looked reluctant he did not say anything else.

"Well then I guess that is that now you may all hand these papers to your team tomorrow and train them till 2 days before the exam, dismissed." said the Hokage, and with that they disappeared and my team and I stepped out of the shadows. "Now i want you all to be on the look out this is a big event and with so many people coming into the village and I won't put it passed our enemies or allies to try something."

"hai hokage-sama." We said at the same time then disappeared to our training grounds.

"Man this is gonna be one eventful exam I can just feel it." said shisui.

"Yes but will it be good or bad?" asked Itachi.

"Maybe both!" I said to which they both looked at me." Maybe there will come some good out of all the bad things that might happen." I enunciated.

"Yeah I just hope there are no early deaths, there have been more than enough already." said shisui looking dazed.

"Agreed." said Itachi. Then we began our training exercise.

The next day Sakura's POV 

"Hey sakura-chan where were you your two hours late!?" naruto questioned loudly and sasuke just looked over here with his eyes trying not to care.

"Well I had something to do, besides I knew our sensei was going to be late anyway so why get here on time just to stand and wait." I said pointedly. But before either boy could answer there was a poof and then appeared kakashi-sensei.

"Yo!" he said" sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life." he finished.

"Liar!" naruto yelled alone , cause frankly I don't care anymore.

"Well anyway good news I nominated you all for the chuunin exams." he said handing up each the registration papers. " Now just fill those out and bring them with you on the day of the exam next week. Oh, and no practice today." and with that he poofed away.

"well guys i'm heading home to train see you later." i said with a small wave.

"wait sakura-chan let's go get ramen together it'll be fun." naruto said with slight hope in his eyes.

*sigh* "i guess eating before training to have some energy is fine." i replied to which naruto whooped with a happy expression." are you coming to sasuke?"

"hn. i have better things to do." he replied i really didn't care though, since his attitude would just bring everybody down. Besides I have to get even stronger and practice more with my kekkei genkai in order to pass the chuunin exams.

"fine come on naruto let's go." i said as we start heading away. But after a few minutes of walking with naruto talking on about how he's gonna pass the exams flawlessly it felt as though we were being followed. And when I turned around I saw a square-shaped rock following us, I raised an eye brow at it. Apparently Naruto saw it as well because he started running around in circles then finally stopped yelling at it to tell whoever was under there to come out.

"Ha ha. Just as I expected from you boss!" came a boyish voice, then with a huge puff of smoke that had people coughing and choking, except me, three little academy students appeared." So boss we finally found you! We were wondering if you wanted to play ninja with us!." said a boy with brown gravity defying hair, who looked familiar...Ah it's the hokage's grandson Konohamaru. And those must be his friends.

"Play ninja?" i questioned to which everyone looked at me.

"Look guys i'm kinda busy being a ninja right now so maybe..." trailed off naruto looking a bit embarrassed.

"Huh? Oh I get it you wanna spend some time with your girlfriend!" shouted konohamaru as he pointed to me."Moegi!Udan! boss finally got a girlfriend!" he said to his friends.

"Sorry to disappoint you Konohamaru but I'm just his teammate and friend," then I walked over to them and whispered"besides I know this girl who is head over heels in love with naruto but he is just to blind to see it." i finished.

"oh I see!" snickered Konohamaru with his friends."Anyway boss come on and play with us we never see you anymore."

"Sorry but me and saku-"

"Come on Naruto, I'll even play with you guys and we can have ramen later naruto."

"Fine...But you guys better run cause once I catch you you'll tell me all your secrets! Mwuahahahah!"

"Ahhhhh. Run away rouge ninja attack!" screamed the academy students.

"Let's go sakura-chan!"

"Un!" and with that the two genin took off after the academy students. When we rounded the corner Konohamaru ran we found him lifted off the ground by a boy with purple face paint and a girl with four spiky sandy blonde buns. By now both Moegi and Udan were standing behind us looking scared for their friend.

"Oi! let him go!" shouted naruto.

"No. This little brat ran into me and didn't apologize." said the boy

"You liar I did!" shouted konohamaru but you could hear the fear in his voice.

"Kankuro just let the kid go, after all we don't want _him_ to show up and see this do we?" questioned the spiky haired girl. Although I do wonder who she is talking about, cause she seemed almost afraid of this 'him'.

"Yeah, well he's not hear right now is he, Temari?" shot back the boy name Kankuro to Temari.

"Whatever but i'm not involved in this." she finished as she stepped back.

"Now look here you little-OW!" yelled kankuro as he dropped Konohamaru, but before he could hit the ground I caught him.

"Thanks sakura-chan" said konohamaru with a bashful smile.

"no problem." I said with a smile of my own as I let him down and he went to his friends. Then everyone looked up to where the rock was thrown and we saw sasuke sitting in a tree tossing up another rock while looking 'cool.'

"Judging by your outfits your not from around here. But that doesn't mean you can start causing trouble either." sasuke said as he crushed the rock in his hand. But I was not looking at him any longer I was looking at the red head hanging upside down on the other side of the same tree as sasuke. He hid his chakra well but with my perfect chakra control I can still sense him. He must have felt me staring cause he turn his gaze away from sasuke and looked at me.

Gaara's pov

I came and kankuro messing with a little kid. Che. Is he that board. then these colorful leaf-nin appear. They start arguing wanting for kankuro to put the boy down but he doesn't listen. Then a boy on the other side of the tree throws a rock which forces kankuro to let go of the boy.

_'This one shows skill I shall keep an eye on him.'_ Thought Gaara as he looked at sasuke. But then he felt eyes on him and turned to see the pink-haired girl staring at him without an ounce of fear. _' She was able to sense me even though I hid myself completely. Not only that but she's meeting my stare with no problem.'_ Then she did something that shocked him. She smiled and not a tight fake smile some people give, when forced, but a friendly and polite smile you give when meeting someone you want to talk to for the first time._' Why is she smiling at me like that? Even though she doesn't know me, but knows that I am a contestant for the exams.'  
_

**' it's because she can sense me.'** stated shukaku.

_'But that's not possible unless you are in control of my body.'_

**' Boy things are more than they seem, just like how this exam is an excuse for an invasion. But if I were you I would keep an eye out for this in the near future.'**

_'Do you know how she is able to sense you and what she is?'_

**'Sorry boy but I'm not allowed to tell you, but you will find out eventually.' **and with that shukaku disappeared to the deepest part of Gaara's mind.

Normal POV;

Sakura could tell that she surprised the red-head by smiling at him by his eyes. But then he began to speak.

"Kankuro stop. You're an embarrassment to our village." His voice was monotone, except there was a hint of darkness in it.

"H-hey G-Gaara," the one named 'Kankuro' stuttered looking as scared as a deer caught in head lights. " t-their the ones that s-started it." he finished even more scared than before.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." responded the red-head named Gaara. Then he disappeared in a swirl of sand only to reappear on the ground in front of his siblings. "I apologize for the lack of manners my brother showed." He said in the same voice as before, with a nod to sakura. And just as they were turning to leave Sasuke stopped them.

"Hey you! Boy with the gourd on his back. What's your name?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Sabaku no Gaara. I'm also interested in your name as well."

"Uchiha sasuke."

"And yours." Gaara said looking at sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." she said with a smile that shocked his siblings and made him feel weird because she is smiling at him even though she knows that he has a blood thirsty demon trapped inside him. But none the less he nodded and turned again to leave.

"Hey I bet your dyeing to know my name right?!" shouted Naruto.

"Not interested." Was Gaara's reply as they left. And while Konohamaru argued why Naruto wasn't cool like that. Then everyone separated to train for the week and agreed to meet outside the school for the exams.

Time skip, one week later;

Team seven met up and were all excited, but a bit nervous, though the boys will never admit it, and walked into the building. As they made their way to the 'third floor' they all sensed the genjutsu because Sakura was a natural, Sasuke was used to detecting them because of his mom's training, and Naruto because his brother helped him as best he could. So they all walked down the hallway they saw two guys that looked to be fourteen or fifteen who were guarding a classroom door with a sign identified to be Room 301 from no less than twenty genin. As they watched, one of the two — a guy with wild, navy-colored hair — punched a brunette girl with enough force to knock her back on her rear next to a guy with a black bowl cut.

"Horrible…" someone in the group commented.

"What did you say?" the attacker called. "You misunderstand! We're just trying to spare you."

"The Chunin Exam is incredibly difficult," his brown-haired companion agreed. "And we should know — we've failed three times so far. There are people who made it, then immediately gave up being shinobi…others who ended up crippled…some reduced to vegetables… We've seen it all!" His smirk wasn't fitting for someone talking about fallen comrades.

"Besides that," the first one continued, "chuunin are cell commanders; they lead their units. The responsibilities for failed missions and dead shinobi rest firmly on their shoulders." His eyebrows raised. "And you little punks have the nerve to apply?" He snorted, making the fallen girl grimace with what might have been shame. "We're saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers beforehand."

"That maybe so but you will let us pass. Oh, and release the genjutsu it's pathetic." said sasuke as calm as ever.

"Seriously. We don't have time to play pretend we will be heading to the _third _floor." stated sakura a little irritated that she has to deal with this, really even Naruto sensed it and this is his weak spot!

"The _third_ floor?" someone echoed.

"What are they talking about?"

"This _is_ the third floor!"

The one with brown hair laughed. "So you figured it out, did you?"

"Yeah! This is just the second floor, BELIEVE IT!" shouted naruto.

His partner smirked. "Not bad," he admitted releasing the genjutsu to show the room number 201 instead of 301. "But seeing through that illusion isn't nearly enough—!"

Before he even finished his sentence, he was already striking out with his foot to catch the side of Sasuke's face, Sasuke mirroring him perfectly. At the last possible second, another genin appeared between them, stopping each of their kicks with his bare hands.

The one with the black bowl cut who'd been sprawled out on the floor not a minute earlier.

Sakura stiffened, preparing to help her teammate. The guy was fast — too fast.

Sasuke staggered back, teeth gritted. But, as it turned out, there was no need for alarm. Bowl Cut simply sighed in relief and brushed himself off. Another genin with long brown hair and piercingly white eyes approached him with a frown, the girl with buns at his side.

"That wasn't what we agreed on," he chided. "You're the one that said we should keep a low profile."

"I know, but…" Bowl Cut glanced at Sakura, who arched an eyebrow.

The female, presumably his teammate, groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Here we go again…"

"Greetings fair maiden my name is Rock Lee please be my girlfriend and I will protect you with my life." he finished with a nice guy pose and a wink.

Sakura stared at him for a minute, then said" sorry but I'm not here for dating and I don't even know you."

He looked crest fallen for a second then bounced right back and said." That is fine, though I would be honored if we could be friends."

"Sure we can be friends Lee." And as Team seven were starting to walk off, they were stopped by a voice.

"Hey you! You in the middle, what's your name?" Asked the whited eyed Hyuuga.

"It's rude to ask someone their name without giving your own name first" said sasuke keeping his façade up, but with a glare, as the Hyuuga looked pissed.

'hypocrite.' thought Sakura remembering the Gaara incident, as they turned around and kept walking.

Once they made it to the room, after a word with their sensei they shoved open the doors and saw everybody turned to glare at them.

**' Well...talk about a warm welcoming.'** said inner and sakura could only agree.

" Sasuke-kun~!" was the only warning he got before a blond and purple blur attacked him.

" Ino. Get. Off." sasuke said through gritted teeth, as he narrowed his eyes into slits.

" Oh sasuke-kun I missed those good looks of yours." she spoke lowly, but her voice still sounded shrill.

**' Ugh, she looks like a troll in a mini-skirt.'** said inner, while Sakura looked at her with disgust.

" What they let you in here Billboard brow?" ino scoffed as she got off of sasuke, much to his delight and her charing.

" Obviously if I'm here ino." Sakura stated indifferently. But before ino could retort someone cut in.

" Oh man, you guys are here too? What a drag." said a bored voice as shikamaru appeared, followed by Choji, who was eating chips.

"Hey it's the idiot trio." said naruto with a grin.

"Don't call us that!" said Shikamaru exasperated.

"Hey shika." said sakura with a smile.

"Hey saku." he replied with a lazy grin. After teams were divided sakura met shikamaru out shopping while she was looking for a new shoji board, they started talking about it and for a few months now they have met and played together and are at a tie. Soon Shikamaru was planning on introducing his parents to her, much to his displeasure, cause they always question where he goes when he leaves to meet Sakura at the park to play.

"Well well well, looks like the gangs all here." said Kiba as he, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino showed up.

"H-hello N-Naruto-kun." stuttered Hinata. Try as she might she is still not able to stop stuttering around naruto the most. But what the rookie nine didn't know is that the Hokage, their senseis, some ANBU, and jounin were watching them through the crystal ball.

Hokage tower~

"Well their all together again" stated the hokage.

"I still say they are not ready." complained Iruka.

" Don't worry the kids can handle themselves." assured kakashi, though he has not looked up from his book.

" You guys think Sakura-chan will be okay?" questioned an ANBU in a panther mask, who was really Minato, in a low whisper.

" Don't worry saku-hime will be fine, but I can't say that about that Nara boy if he plans on getting with her." said the hawk, but was really shisui as he grinned at what sakura said to ino.

" Do not fret panther, we will see how strong she is later." said the weasel, who was actually Itachi, though for some reason he was on edge and it only got worse when a boy with gray hair and glasses approached them.

Back to the classroom a few minutes before the boy showed up;

Ino who had finally stopped drooling over sasuke looked back and saw sakura and shikamaru talking." Oh forehead so now your cheating on sasuke, well I guess that means he's mine now." she said cackling and getting all of rookie nine's attention.

*sigh* " Pig I know that small pea sized brain of yours can't process much so let me spell it out for you slowly. I. Do. **NOT. **Like. Sasuke. In. _Any._ Kind. Of. ." she finished, which had ino fuming and a few of the boys sniggering or smirking.

"Hey you guys should quiet down." said a gray-haired boy with glasses as he approached them.

"And just who are _you_?" questioned ino with narrowed eyes at being told what to do.

" kabuto yakushi." he said fixing his glasses.( Alright this is gonna be just like in the conan with the sound team and all. I just wanna move on to when Ibiki came.)

Then, before anyone could move after Kabuto was attacked, there came a loud, "Quiet down, you brats!" as a large cloud of white smoke erupted across the front of the room.

"What the—"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed twenty, if not thirty, chunin and jonin, headed by a bald man covered in scars. He, being the obvious leader, stepped forward and spoke to the stunned genin.

"Thanks for waiting," he announced with what might have been a bit of sarcasm. "My name is Morino Ibiki, and I will be your proctor for the first stage of the Chunin Exams."

Silence greeted him, aside from a few gulps. He was pretty intimidating; if this guy was head of the first stage, they could only imagine who was leading the next parts.

"On that note," the proctor declared, "there will be no fighting without my permission — and if I _do_ grant my permission, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Anyone who disobeys me will fail immediately." He locked eyes with every genin, one by one. "Do I make myself clear?"

Those that were worried before were even more worried now.

"We will now begin." He held up a small square of wood with the number one carved into it. "Instead of your current seating arrangements — or lack thereof — you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

There was a long pause before it clicked.

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "A _written_ test?!"

Five minutes later, he was slumped over his table, clutching his hair. Hinata, seated to his right, casted him multiple concerned looks.

"Do not turn your tests over until I tell you to," Ibiki warned, eyes scanning the crowd. "Listen carefully because I won't be repeating myself. No questions allowed. These are the rules."

Sakura's eyebrow raised. Rules? No questions? That sounded awfully suspicious.

"Rule Number One: everyone starts off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions, and however many you answer incorrectly is how many points you lose."

Naruto nodded to himself absently. Sounded easy enough, assuming he could get some of them right.

"Rule Number Two: this is still a team effort. Passing or failing is determined by the cell's total points."

Sakura frowned. He hadn't said what total was the cut off point for passing or failing, but he'd said questions weren't allowed, so she couldn't ask… This was getting a little strange.

"Rule Number Three: if you are caught cheating, two points will be subtracted from each member of the cheater's team."

_'Meaning six points lost for cheating'. Great. _Shikamaru eyed Ino with a grimace. '_Don't do anything stupid.'_

"If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring both yourself and your team down," Ibiki lectured. "For chunin, dragging down your team is unacceptable, so those who do so here will fail."

_'The cutoff can't be very low,'_ Sakura reminded herself. '_He didn't bother to mention it, so it must just be a scare tactic. So long as Naruto doesn't try to cheat, we should be fine; Sasuke and I surely can rack up enough total points for our team.'_

"And one more thing: if any individual loses all ten of his or her points, that person's entire cell, regardless of how well the other two do, will be disqualified."

Sakura's forehead smacked against the desk. Sasuke's eye twitched.

Naruto swallowed, sweat running down his brow. '_I can feel their killing intent from all the way over here…'_

"You have one hour," Ibiki said. "Starting now!"

Immediately, every genin flipped over their papers.

Sighing, Sakura gritted her teeth. '_He can get at least one point,_ she thought firmly. _I know he can. Naruto's not that stupid.'_

Pencil in hand, she scanned the first question.

"_Decode the following cipher and summarize its meaning."_

She nodded to herself. This was easy.

_'Naruto can get that one. Maybe…'_

In two minutes flat, she was moving on to the next question.

"_The parabola marked B represents the greatest effective distance the enemy shinobi, A, could throw a shuriken from the top of a 23.3-foot-tall tree. Calculate the specific features of the scenario and deduce the range of the shuriken's effectiveness, assuming a consistent speed for the shinobi A's assault upon any enemy shinobi operating within the arc that the flight of the shuriken describes. Show your work."_

Sakura's eyes closed in exasperation.

_'Naruto won't get a single point on this stupid_ test.' concluded sakura bitterly.

Ino watched as Sakura put her pencil down for the first time twenty-five minutes into the test. She smirked to herself, forming a hand seal as covertly as possible.

_"Sakura…your billboard brow and big brain have earned my respect, so you ought to be glad!"_

Casting the jutsu, she immediately fell limp and face-planted on the desk. Shikamaru glanced at her from his seat, praying the proctors didn't guess what she was doing.

Sakura stiffened as she felt some force overwhelm her. She slumped forward, eyes drooping.

_"What's…"_

Her blood ran cold when she heard a distinctive high-pitched laughing.

_**' You're a dear, letting me possess you like this, Forehead!'**_

_'What?!'_ she growled, outraged.

Her hands moved of their own accord, reaching for her paper.

_**'I'll just memorize these answers of yours and be on my way.'**_

Sakura couldn't remember ever being so furious in her life. How dare this girl invade her most sacred domain, just for some stupid test!

This shit wasn't happening.

Her hands froze just as her fingers skimmed the paper, shaking with the effort.

_**'What?!'**_ Ino cried in disbelief. '_**No! This is MY body right now, and I'M the one who moves it!'**_ She pushed with surprising strength.

_'You bitch',_ Sakura snarled, willing her mind to fight back. She envisioned herself grabbing Ino by the forehead, and she saw her inner self do just that. Ino struggled, but she retained her grasp. '_This is MY body, and this is MY mind! I'M the one in control here!'_

Ino gasped, her mental projection thrashing about in an attempt to squirm away. '_**Let go of me! This is MY jutsu!'**_

Sakura's wrath was at an all time high, her vision clouding with her anger. She snarled at the blond, each word until she ended in a shriek of,' _Get out of my HEAD!'_

Ino was forcibly thrown back into her own body, and she jerked, head shooting up. Staring at her would-be victim in horror, she could only think,' _How did she do that?!'_

Sakura, finally alone in her own mind again , but was scowling down at her paper. She gripped the table hard enough to crack it, shoulders tensed.

Ino was going _down_.

Finally after the time came for the tenth question, Ibiki announced that if they chose to take it and failed then they would never be able to become chuunin. After that some raised their hand and left with their teammates and sakura was fine with it until Naruto raised his hand slowly. BUt before Ibiki could say anything Naruto slammed his hand on the desk and yelled.

"BRING IT ON I'M NOT SCARED! I'M GONNA BECOME HOKAGE AND NOTHINGS GONNA STOP ME!" And just like that other people joined in saying they agree.

"Then you all...pass." Ibiki said smirking at their faces. "This question is about those who have what it take to keep going even when a lot is on the line, that's what ninja face almost everyday and so for those still here it means your willing to accept it." he finished, but before anyone could cheer an explosion happened a blew a huge hole in the wall. There was a banner that appeared that said 'Mitarashi Anko' and a lady in a long tan trench coat, purple hair, and a wicked grin with dango in her hand yelled.

" My names Mitarashi Anko and I'm your proctor for the second part of the exam so fallow me!"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

B-rabbit Sakura

**disclaimer; don't own naruto**

_Chuunin Exams part two  
_

All the genin were just staring at this purple-haired woman that burst through the wall yelling like she was crazy. Sakura thought she must be too.

"Um...Anko your early." said Ibiki as he came from behind the banner.

"Ops...hehehe'" said Anko sheepishly."Whoa, Ibiki you let 78 pass?! you must be getting soft."

"Or we have some strong genin this year." he stated with a smirk.

"Anyway come on maggots! It's time for part two of the test, were I will cut you all down to less than half." After she finished saying that no one was looking forward to the test, but followed with only quiet complaints. "Alright maggots welcome to the forest of death!" she said it with so much excitement that it had many genin shaking even more than there were when the first saw it. From there she explained the rules of the second round and how each team will receive one scroll one 'Heaven' and one 'Earth' and how they will battle each other in order to gain both scrolls and head to the tower.

"...and you will have four days to complete this assignment, before we hunt down the one who are still alive without both scrolls and disqualify them." she finished with a crazy grin.

"Four days?! What about food!?" yelled choji.

"Your on your own with that one. Now I need you all to sign these forms before you can get your scroll." she said.

"What are they?" asked a random genin.

"These are wavers saying that we are not responsible for what happens to you, mainly your deaths." as she said this some genin paled. "Now once you finish go to those two tents there to drop off your scroll."

Then Naruto started mocking Anko and she threw a kunai so fast that he couldn't avoid it and it sliced his cheek and landed behind him.

"Heh. people like yo are the first to get killed." as she finished speaking she licked some of his blood off his cheek, freaking out even more genin and making some sick. But then a presence was behind her and she whipped out another kunai ready to stab them when she realized it was another contestant.

"I was just returning you kunai." she(?) said in a creepy voice that sakura did not like at all. And she felt that something was off.

"Well don't sneak up on me or I'll kill you, kay?" she grinned as she took the kunai from the 'girl's' tongue. " Alright everyone sign the papers and bring 'em to the tent to receive your scroll and gate assignment."

Once everyone were finished and at their gate the countdown began. Some were excited, some were nervous, and some were out to kill. But no one was ready for what is about to happen in here.

"GO!" And with that everyone dashed into the forest. Once in Sakura quickly pulled both boys behind a large tree.

"Okay guys here's whats gonna happen I'm gonna give you both fake scrolls, however I will keep the real one sealed inside my necklace." She said showing them a medium size thick sakura flower.(like the one her dad has in the canon, but a bit bigger.)

"Where did you get that sakura-chan?" questioned Naruto.

" My dad got it for me as a show of luck for the exams and love because he is proud of how far I have come in my special training." she explained vaguely, so they would not know about her true kekkei genkai until she used it.

"Cool."

"That is very useful." admitted sasuke. Then they both took the scrolls and started moving again.( I'm gonna skip the first time the fake naruto appeared and go to the next.)

After the first incident sasuke suggested they use a pass code which was the ninja code (don't remeber. sorry.) and they were able to walk a few more feet until a mist appeared Sakura quickly found Sasuke and recited the code, then once the mist cleared 'Naruto' came into view and recited the code. But both of 'his' teammates threw a kunai at him, which he dodged with ease.

"Who are you? Naruto would never be able to remember the code, imposter." ground out sasuke.

"Kukukuku very clever. though I should not expect less from an Uchiha." said the imposter as he dropped the Naruto look and showed that 'she' was the same contestant as before with the strange tongue.

Outside the forest;

"Anko we have a problem!" yelled Shiranui Genma as he appeared with saveral ANBU including squad 1.

"What is it!"

"We did some checking and found out Orochimaru has some how managed to get past our defences and is in the exam right now." stated Itachi in a monotone voice, though if you were to see his and his team's faces you could tell they were on edge. As ANBU squad 1, they have come across Orochimaru on more than one occasion and know all about his experiments.

"WHAT?!" Yelled many of the special jounin involved in the exam.

"Yes he is. We need to get in there now. We have reason to believe that he is after someone in the exam if he went through the trouble to be a contestant." said Minato firmly.

" Well, what the hell are we waiting for?! We will send in two groups squad one with me! Genma you lead the squad for special jounin, let's go people this is serious we need to find him before he kills everyone!" shouted Anko tensely, because of her history. Not ten seconds later the clearing was nearly empty minus two jounin.

Back to team seven;

"So how about we begin our battle," 'she' said as 'she' was about to swallow the earth scroll, but Sakura quickly threw a few kunai, which caused him to drop the scroll when he moved away and it rolled into a bush.."che. A little rude are we? Well that will make killing you all the more fun!"Then all of a sudden both Sakura and Sasuke felt something change around them and had a feeling of unimaginable fear out of no where, but the both realized it was a genjutsu and quickly broke out of it just in time to get out of the way of several kunai. "Oh? Broke my genjutsu did you?" asked Orochimaru not looking affected by it at all._ 'I can see how Sasuke managed to get out of it with his sharingan, but for the girl to be able to do so means that either she has an act for it or she is stronger than I thought.'_ sending a quick glance to sakura.

Orochimaru was pulled out of his thought when a huge fire ball was sent his way, next thing her knew his 'mask' was all burnt revealing his left eye and cheek. Both genin were shocked to see part of his true face and he decided to introduce himself officially, but still kept the burnt mask. Once he was done he launched a huge snake at sasuke, who was caught off guard, but before it could hit Naruto appeared and killed it with a few kunai.

"Hey guys! Sorry I forgot the pass code." he said sheepishly not reading the atmosphere at all. "But don't worry I'm here to save the day. Believe it!" then took out some shuriken and sent them at Orochimaru, who deflected them.

"The nine-tails aye?" then before the genin could move he appeared by Naruto, who was half way between Orochimaru and his team, and slammed his hand over the seal, which caused Naruto to scream in pain then go limp.

"Oh no, Naruto!" shouted sakura, who threw some poison senbon at Orochimaru, only one scratched him, but that was enough for it to take affect. Sakura brought senbon covered in a poison that makes a person gradually slow down with time. But she needed to hit him a few more time so her and Sasuke could really stand a chance." Sasuke be on your guard! This guy is not really a contestant and is a lot stronger than we are, so we have to work together!" whispered Sakura harshly, snapping Sasuke back into reality because he nodded back to her.

"Let's go!" stated Sasuke as they both rushed to Orochimaru, who was wondering what they are gonna do. Saskura struck first throwing six kunai and waited for him to begin to dodge by jumping out of the way and once he did she quickly threw some poison senbon, and two managed to scratch him again. Sasuke next summoned his whinmale shuriken, but before he sent it Sakura threw kunai again but this time they had wires on it, which tangled him up because he tried to deflect them without knowing about the wires. The second he was stilled sasuke blew fire on the wires at half-way to Orochimaru and less than a second later threw his shuriken, though Orochimaru got free he got more burns and the shuriken cut thick horizontally across his right arm.

Orochimaru was pissed. This was suppose to be inexperienced genin, yet they' re pulling out wires and special shuriken and whats worse is that they seem to know how to use them fairly well. He knew that Konoha forces have discovered him by now and that he needed to get out of there soon, so he decided to quite messing around and do what he came here to do. Give sasuke the curse mark and make him his new vessel.

Orochimaru was quick with his thoughts and as soon as he was done sent another large, but not as big as the first one, brown snake to Sakura so he could mark sasuke. Sakura dodged but still got cut by the snakes fangs on her left arm and a lot of blood was coming out of the wound, but she paid it no mind because seconds later it was attacking again. Sakura knew that because of the snakes skin a kunai would only get half way in it's skin and would not take it out fast enough so she could help Sasuke deal with Orochimaru. So because they both seemed to caught up in their fight (to which sasuke was struggling in.) she figured she could use her kekkei genkai and summon her scythe without notice and cut down the snake and that is exactly what she did, but once she summoned her scythe her eyes turned a rich purple and they disappeared a few seconds after her scythe did and within those seconds Orochimaru saw them.

When Orochimaru saw the girls eyes he realized something, that girl was a Haruno. He heard about their kekkei genkai and was a bit curious because it was a bit similar to the sharigan, however it could not copy jutsu so he left it alone. But maybe he could use her to his advantage in the next part of his plan. But first he had to get what he came for. He thought as he lunged for sasuke's neck.

After Sakura destroyed the snake she rushed to Sasuke's side just as Orochimaru bit his neck. She quickly stabbed him with a kunai as Sasuke screamed out in pain. She was about to grab him, but Orochimaru stood in her way.

"With that curse seal he will soon seek me out for power. Kukukukuku. But before I take my leave," he appeared in front of Sakura placed his first three fingers on her forehead and whispered a jutsu that caused Sakura to go flying back in even more pain then she was already in." a little something extra for when the time comes." He finished smirking.

Then Anko and ANBU squad one appeared around Orochimaru. "Orochimaru you are under arrest for all your crimes and illegal defect from Konoha." Stated Itachi though he was extremely worried when he saw his little brother look to be so mush in pain.

"Kukuku another Uchiha. Well sorry to disappoint but I already did what I needed to and even got a bonus." He said looking at Sakura, who was getting up slowly as the pain in her head died down.

"You fucking bastard! What did you do this time!" shouted Anko.

"Anko. Not excited to see your old sensei. Hmm~." taunted Orochimaru.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Enough! Time to apprehend him." stated Minato sending worried looks to his little brother, who is passed out. But before anyone could make a move Orochimaru disappeared.

" Dammit! The snake bastard got away again!" yelled an even more frustrated Anko.

"Sakura are you okay?" asked shisui checking up on her while his teammates went to their brothers.

"I'm a bit sore, dizzy, and shaken up but I'll live." she said, reconizing shisui's voice and chakra, as she stood up trying to look okay but, Shisui could see her legs shaking.

"Well kid I think you and your team need to sit out the rest of the exam and heal in the hospital." said Anko as she calmed down.

"What?!" she shouted back.

" Sorry but with these two knocked out and you shaken up..." she trailed off.

"Wait! But we have both scrolls!" Sakura said as she ran to the bush that Orochimaru's scroll rolled under and pulled out their true scroll from her necklace before she turned around so they would not see her secret hiding spot and showed them the scrolls.

"It would be unfair to disqualify them if they have completed the assignment." Agreed who Sakura recognized as Minato, as he put Naruto on his back.

" Plus they have three days to recover and I'm sure by then they will all be fine." offered Shisui.

*sigh*" What do you think Uchiha?" Anko asked and everyone was looking at Itachi expectantly.

"They should continue since they have fulfilled the test requirement." He answered as he looked from Sasuke, who is on his back to Sakura, who was now beaming at all of them. But before she could thank them she collapsed.

"Sakura!" yelled all three ANBU.

"Shes' okay she just passed out from blood lost." sighed out shisui as he picked her up bridal style.

"Okay boys let's head to the tower then report to the hokage." said Anko as she took off with ANBU and team seven right behind her. But what none of them new was that sasuke was not the only one under Orochimaru's control.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Preliminary Rounds and Declarations

** disclaimer; don't own Naruto**

Three days have passed since team seven's encounter with Orochimaru and on the third day they all finally woke up and felt better(though still sore.) Kakashi took sasuke immediately to seal the curse mark for him while, Naruto went to stuff his face and Sakura joined him because she was starving. When they got to the dinning area they were met with the sand siblings and ANBU sqaud one.

"Hey Saku-hime how are you feeling?" Shisui came up and asked as Naruto piled his plate high with the small buffet laid out on the table.

" I'm doing better crow-san. Though still a bit sore I at least have more than half my chakra back so I'm no longer depleted." She responded curtly as to not give away his identity to foreign ninja.

"Good to hear Sakura you gave us quiet the scare when you passed out all of a sudden." said Minato as he came over after checking on Naruto.

"Hehe...Gomene I didn't even know I was that far gone till I felt light-headed." she replied sheepishly, with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Daijobu! Though really it was panther and weasel who were really scared. They both yelled your name as you were blacking out. I bet if they weren't carrying your teammates they would have rushed to save you like your knights in shiny armor they are." Shisui said and watched in satisfaction as the blush had grown and deepened on Sakura's face. He just loved her reactions and the fact that he can hold his playboy friends little crush over their heads, if the heated glares he was getting was anything to go by. Though he had no room to talk about how his friends are with women when he is the same. the only difference is that his habit is public while, theirs is not.

Sakura, in order to save herself from more embarrassment, proceeded to ignore that comment and fallow Naruto's example and get some food. Though a lot less in portion size. However after a little bit of eating she became aware of a very piercing stare being directed her way and when she looked up to see who it was she discovered it was the red haired sand-nin from last week, that just so happens to be sitting across from her. She felt a little unnerved to being stared at so blandly but, she would still try her best to ignore him and focus on how Naruto was trying to eat a sandwich the size of his head in one bite.

Said boy ended up choking and hitting Lee in the face by accident while leaning his head back trying to cough up his sandwich which, caused Lee to stumble backwards into Neji's back, who had just finished getting a bowl of hot soup, causing him to throw it up high in the air then, come crashing down and spilling on Kankuro's head which, caused him to give a loud yelp and him to push Sakura, who had stood up to try and help Naruto stop choking, with enough force to have her fly over the table, crash into Gaara knocking him out of his seat and onto the floor back first with herself landing on top of him, and coming face to face with him.

And all ANBU squad one, Kakashi, and Sasuke, who had just got back from the sealing, could do was watch in bewilderment as the scene played out.

**'Well...Ignoring him worked out real well.'** said inner dryly.

"Er...Hello?" spoke Sakura still trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

Gaara on the other hand was to busy listening to Shukaku roar with laughter at the whole situation.

**'Gahahahahahahahahah! I didn't think you worms knew how to entertain deamons!Gahahahahahahahahahaha'** Shukaku laughed out.

After a minute Gaara snapped back into reality and saw that everyone was looking at him expectantly. He also realized that the pink haired leaf-nin was lying on top of him. Not sure what to do he decided to fix her with another piercing stare and calmly, as calmly as he could in this position, say "Get off."

Sakura after finally figuring out what happened and how she ended up on the other side of the room decided to fallow his advise(?)." Ah! Sorry I was still a little detached on what just happened." She said as she stood up."Would you like some help?" she offered but, Gaara just wordlessly stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes."Okay then." and she walked back over so Naruto, who finally stopped chocking when he saw Sakura practically fly across the table.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" asked a worried Naruto.

"Yeah saku-hime you just flew to the other side of the room in less than half a second." added Shisui, as the rest of team 7 and ANBU squad one came over.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine." she said with a small smile.

Temari and Kankuro quickly rushed over to Gaara. Temari out of wa bit of worry, though she was still wary of her little brother and Kankuro because his sister would kill him later if he didn't fallow her. However both were wondering the exact same thing as Gaara. _'Why didn't the sand react when the leaf girl came flying toward him/me?'_ though unlike Temari and Kankuro Gaara got an answer.

**' It's because I don't want to kill** **her...yet.' **

_'Why not?'_ Gaara was very surprised, though he didn't show it outwardly, that Shukaku didn't jump at the chance to kill.

**' Because like I said she can sense me and she is different. I want to have a battle with a certain someone before I lose my chance again and I know that she will lead me to my rival.'** Once Shukaku finished he left to the darkest part of Gaara's mind leaving the boy confused and wonder.

_'Just who does that demon want to fight so bad that he would not kill someone for it?'_

Just when everything stated to go back to normal Anko busted through the doors with teams ten, eight, sound, and kabuto's behind her.

"Alright maggots you got 20 minutes till we move to the main room to get on with the exam! And if you are late then you are disqualified!" and with that she turned away and left the behind the new comers and taking off with the ANBU and Kakashi.

Rookie nine quickly got together along with Team Guy. Team eight were sending wary glances at the sand siblings while, the rest were looking at them confused.

"You guys should probably eat something to regain your strength." Sakura spoke up breaking some of the tension.

"Yeah! Cause when I whoop your sorry butts I don't want you complaining that it's because you were tired!" Naruto loudly proclaimed breaking the rest of the tension in the room when the teams started arguing who was gonna beat who.

20 minutes later in the battle room(the one in the canon) you could find all the contestants, their jounin teachers, Anko and a new proctor Hayate, ANBU, and the Hokage. The Hokage began telling about the purpose of the exam then, the new proctor Hayate explained about the preliminary rounds and that if anyone wanted to they could drop out. Sakura was surprised and a bit suspicious when Kabuto raised his hand because she could feel that he had plenty of chakra and could continue on just fine but, she did not say anything. For now.

"Aw ma. What a drag." stated Shikamaru and Sakura could not help but agree.

*cough**cough*" We will now begin the matches." and with that the screen started to flash a bunch of random names to quick for the regular eyes to see.(All the battles will be the same except sasuke doesn't leave because his curse seal was already sealed. But I'm only gonna show Sakura's cause it will be different.) The screen stopped flashing and showed the next two people that will be battling.

**Haruno Sakura**

**v.s.**

**Yamanaka Ino**

"Go Sakura-chan you can easily win this!" shouted Naruto while, pumping his fist in the air.

" Y-you can c-can do it Sakura-chan." said Hinata with a smile.

" Thanks guys." and with that she jumped over the railing and down to stand across from Ino with Hayate in the middle.

"Get ready to lose Forehead!" stated Ino confidently. Sakura just looked at Hayate waiting to tell them to begin.

"START!" he said as he jumped back to give them room to fight.

Ino quickly pulled out some shuriken and threw them but, Sakura easily countered them with a kunai then, threw it faster than some could see at ino cutting her face and some of her hair.

"Is that the best you can do Ino?" asked Sakura in a flat tone.

" Grrr~. Shut you stupid Bill-board brow! I'm not done yet."

But Sakura started to do some hand signs and two shadow clones appeared and all three Sakuras charged Ino. She could not tell who was the real one and before she knew it a fist connected with her face sending her flying back into the wall and leaving a body imprint, though not deep.

"Then by all means continue." spoke Sakura as if they were just having a normal conversation and not fighting at all.

" Shut up you pink haired freak! I don't even know why your trying sasuke will never love you!"

Sakura at this point has had it up to here with Ino and her fan-girling.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she shouted and continued before Ino could speak" How many freaking times do I have o tell you I don't like Sasuke in that way! I couldn't care less if he liked me like that or not! I'm not trying to impress him! I'm doing this for me because I want to be a ninja and protect my loved ones and village! This is not some petty game over a stupid boy Ino! What the hell happened to you?! Ever since you decided you "love" Sasuke you have had a one track mind, stopped taking being a kunoichi seriously, and turned away your friends! And for what some boy who doesn't give you the time of day?!" She shouted taking deep breaths to calm herself. Everyone was watching the scene unfold. Some in understanding of what Sakura is talking about and others slowly grasping the concept.

" Your wrong! He cares about..." but she couldn't finish her sentence as she thought back to all(barely any) her encounters with him.

"He doesn't care about your feelings. He only cares about himself and his family. Not some girl with a shallow crush on him. But I do care about you. I never once hated you for what you said or did after you broke off our friendship because, I was hoping that someday you got past this 'crush' and we could be friends again." Sakura finished looking sincerely at Ino.

Ino was not sure what to do. When she really thought about Sasuke all she could say was hot and strong but, she didn't know him beyond that and that sakura was right cause he never showed any interest in her even after she grew her hair long for him. And though she tried to keep it locked away in her mind she very much did miss hanging out with Sakura and chatting together.

Ino came out of her musing and smile a real smile at Sakura, who looked shocked. "Your right Sakura. And so let's finish this."

Sakura smiled back" Lead the way."

And with than Ino took out many kunai and threw them at Sakura but, kept one and used it to cute off most of her ponytail. She then threw her hair all across the floor around herself and Sakura and got ready to do her mind transfer jutsu. After Sakura finished dodging and saw all the hair she looked back at Ino shocked but, then she noticed what Ino was about to do however, she was unable to move because Ino sent her chakra threw her hair and so Ino's jutsu made contact and both their bodies went limp. But after a few moments when nobody moved everyone started to wonder what was going on.

Inside Sakura's mind;

_'What the!?' said Ino._

_'Hello Ino. That was a clever move you did. Distracting me with your kunai then using your hair to make a chakra rope.' said Sakura with a smile._

_'Thanks.' Ino said sheepishly 'But it looks like I'm not gonna win this battle am I?'_

_'Sorry but no. While you were chasing Sasuke and working on your fashion I was training for this.'_

_'I guess your right. God I feel so stupid!' she shouted mad at herself._

_' Your not stupid Ino. You were just blind for a while but, at least you figured it out before it was to late and after this you can begin training for real and become stronger.' Sakura encouraged._

_'You really think I can become stronger?'_

_' Hey, you have no where to go but up, right?'_

_'I guess your right. Thanks again for helping me out of that awful phase and also for...giving our friendship a second chance.'_

_' No problem! You will always be my first best friend matter what.' Sakura said and smiled brightly at Ino, who was on the verge of tears._

_'Un!'_

_'Now sorry but, I think it's time to end the match.' and with that Sakura pushed Ino out of her mind and back into her own body. Shocking the crowd a bit._

Back in the real world;

Once Sakura regained control she teleported behind Ino and hit her pressure point knocking her out.

" She will be out for a few minutes." stated Sakura looking at Hayate, who nodded and declared Sakura the winner.

Asuma jumped down and sighed while, picking up Ino but, before he jumped back up he looked back at Sakura.

"Thanks. I think she really needed that." he said smiling at her.

"No problem. I'm just glad to have a friend back." and they both jumped back up to the railing, where Sakura was greeted by a loud Naruto congratulating her, Sasuke nodding in approval, and Kakashi giving her a thumbs up, though he did not look away from his book. However Shikamaru came over and pulled Sakura aside a bit.

"You were holding back." it wasn't a question it was a statement and they both knew it." You weren't trying to beat Ino you were trying to get her to fight her hardest and realize that she needed to take being a kunoichi seriously."

" And what proof do you have of this Shika-kun?" Sakura asked but, they both knew he was right.

" You, Hinata, and I all know you could have taken Ino out the moment the match began. But instead you let her make the first move and only attacked to make sure she thought you were serious."

" As expected of a Nara. Very observant." She said smiling fondly as he gave her a lazy crooked smile back.

Then the matches continued on and during Naruto's match many people were a bit grossed out however, sakura could tell that shisui was having a hard time controlling his laughter. Then finally the Hokage called the winners down, meaning Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shino, and Dosu.

"congratulations you ten for making it this far now I will explain the rules for the third and final stage which will take place one month from now." Then Naruto decided to interrupt him.

"WHAT?! A whole _month_ from now!? But I'm ready to go right now!" he shouted, Sakura and Sasuke had to resist the urge to face palm and hit Naruto for being so loud and rude to the Hokage.

" Yes well before I was interrupted- sends a pointed look at Naruto, who withered- I was going to tell you what would happen in the final stage and why it has to take place in a month. Now the third stage is going to be an all out battle." Many contestants were shocked but, some were extremely excited for it." You will all fight in the arena and it will be a last man standing type thing. However if you do not participate in the battle then a proctor will grab you and escort you out and you will be disqualified, so you can't just wait till the end to take out the ninja who has worked hard throughout the whole battle. And finally though you will be hurting your opponents remember that this is not about killing them, we will save that for real enemies, yes? Now then we shall meet in one month's time at the main arena and see if any of you truly deserve the title of chuunin." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke back to his tower.

Team seven were happy that they all could make it into the final stage and Kakashi had no qualms with 'discreetly' rubbing it in his eternal rivals face. They were all leaving with ANBU, after they said their good-byes to their friends, to go to the Uchiha main house and see their parents to celebrate. Because for the next month they were going to be training like their was no tomorrow in order to become chuunin.

Uchiha main house;  


"congratulations Team Seven!" Shouted their parents, ANBU, and sensei, who left them to get to the house early.

"I heard that you did well, my son." stated Fugaku as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

" Hai father." said Sasuke but, you could see the happiness in his eyes.

" Come on everyone dinner is on the table! So lets continue our conversations in there." said Mikoto with a lot of enthusiasm.

As everyone made their way into the dinning area Mikoto, Kushina, and Shisui made eye contact then, proceeded to arrange everyone's seats. By the time Sakura got in there the only seat that was available was between Minato and Itachi. The seats went like this Fugaku at the end because he is the head, Mikoto to his left, then Itachi, Sakura, Minato, and finally Kakashi. On Fugaku's right is Roy, then Kushina, then Shisui, who is directly across from Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shirayuki. And Natsu is at the other end of the table across from Fugaku.

"So Naruto how'd the written exam go?" asked Shisui grinning cheekily.

" It went fine I was as confident as always." stated Naruto looking away.

" Yeah right. The dope was practically peeing his pants when he found out about the exam." snorted Sasuke.

" What!? I was ready and willing! I wasn't scared!"

"If by ready and willing you mean pulling your hair out by the fist load then, yeah." Said Sakura grinning.

" Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan~. Your so mean to me." whined Naruto as Sakura's grin widened.

" How did you do with the written exam Sakura?" questioned Minato.

" Ah, well because I always liked reading and stuff i was able to answer he questions without much problem."

" How can you like reading Sakura-chan it's like as boring as watching paint dry." asked a disbelieving Naruto.

" Well, some of us like to be well-educated." huffed Sakura.

" So guys how was the forest of death?" asked Kushina but, then everyone got quiet. " Er... guys?"

"We sort of had a run-in with a criminal." started Naruto slowly.

" You what?" questioned Shirayuki looking at her daughter.

" Some guy named Orochimaru attacked us." Said Sasuke. All of the adults stiffened and looked at Kakashi, Shisui, Itachi and Minato.

" Sasuke has the curse seal." Itachi finally said looking at his parents.

" Naruto's seal was tampered with." said Minato looking at his parents. Both Mikoto and Kushina sprung up from their seats and went over to their youngest to inspect them.

" And how are you Sakura-chan?" Asked his father, Natsu.

" I'm fine he just sent a huge snake after me but, I was able to kill it before any serious damage was done." Both her parents gave a sigh of relief and smiled at their daughter, who they love so much.

" And how did the preliminaries go?" asked Fugaku after he saw that his wife was done checking over Sasuke.

" Well..." Kakashi trailed off remembering how it went. Naruto smiled sheepishly, Sasuke smirked, and Sakura giggled.

Everybody was laughing when they heard the story from Shisui's perspective , except for Naruto who was pouting about it. But in the end everyone laughed and had a good time though, at some point in time Kushina and Mikoto were dropping not so subtle hints on Sakura about who she should marry and have kids with. Much to Natsu's charring.

" But Mikoto-chan, Kushina-chan, I don't even have a boyfriend yet. How can I get married and have kids?" Sakura asked a little pink in the face while, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were trying their best to ignore the topic at hand.

" Well then what is your type? I'm sure we can find _someone_." said Kushina giving a pointed look at Minato, who's eyes widened.

" Yes there must _someone_ who can meet your standards." said Mikoto as she looked at Itachi, who was about to take a sip of tea but paused as his mother looked at him.

" Well, my type is someone who is kind, caring, can hold an intellectual conversation, and believes in me."

Both women smiled at that.

" Well then Sakura dear," started Mikoto.

" It looks like your perfect match or _matches_ are closer than you think." finished Kushina.

" True." said Sakura.

"Eh?...Um...You know Saku-hime?" asked a nervous Shisui.

"Of course I know I'm not blind. It's obvious that Shikamaru fits the description." At this everyone froze.

"SHIKAMARU?! Sakura-chan don't tell me you like that lazy Nara?!" yelled out Naruto.

" Of course I like him." but She didn't get to finish because Naruto started to give her reasons why she couldn't date him, with Sasuke adding in his two cents. Fugaku and Kakashi went back to eating, Natsu started sulking and Shirayuki was trying to comfort him, and Mikoto, Kushina, and Shisui were watching the two prodigies carefully.

Minato didn't know what to think. She liked someone. Sakura _liked_ someone. Sakura liked someone that was **not** himself or Itachi. And he could not stand it. Sakura was **his.** And he would not let anyone even _look_ at her as if she wasn't. Himself and Itachi were the only ones that can be her lovers. No one else.

Minato didn't notice he was grinding his teeth together and clenching his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Itachi was not as calm as he was displaying himself at the moment. How could he be when Sakura just confessed to liking someone that was not him or Minato. He had to resist the urge to slam his hands on the table, take Sakura, and lock her away forever so that only himself and Minato could see her. Sakura belonged to **him**. And he was not about to let anyone _try_ to come between her, himself, and Minato.

Itachi didn't notice that his eyes flashed red and that he griped his cup so tight it cracked. But Mikoto, Kushina, and Shisui noticed both boys reactions and smiled. They both really cared for the little pinkette sitting between them.

"Urasai kono baka!" shouted Sakura finally fed up with Naruto's 'lecture'." I'm not in love with Shikamaru!"

" But you just said you liked him." stated Sasuke.

"Yeah I like him as. A. Friend. But you guys didn't let me finish." she huffed.

The three partners in crime sighed in relief that their plans were not complicated and went back to eating along with Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi and Minato felt all the tension leave their bodies when Sakura finished her sentence. They both looked at each other and understood what the other was saying from years of being on the same team.

Sakura was **theirs**. And nobody was gonna take her away from them. _ Ever_.

* * *

**Plz review! I feel as if not many people enjoy my stories and it makes me sad. :'(  
**

**Plus I update sooner with more reviews.**

**Also I need your opinion on something;**

**Do you think that the third should die?**

**1. Yes keep it like the canon and have Tsunade come in.**

**2. No just have him step down from his position of Hokage after he battles Orochimaru.**

**Cuz I would think with the Uchiha alive and Uzumakis he would live but, I want to know what you guys think.**

**Plz let me know and thx for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

B-rabbit Sakura

**disclaimer; i don't own** naruto

_Training and Finals_

_Sakura,_

_I have left with Sasuke for the month to train him. Naruto will also be training with a teacher I recommended him to, so he is taken care of. Good luck in the finals and do your best! See you in a month._

_Kakashi._

Sakura read the letter several more times, after all it was just two lines. She gripped the paper tightly until most of it was crumpled by her fist and her arms were shaking uncontrollably, while she clenched her teeth hard.

He left her. Her sensei just left her. He left her without a second thought and with no instructor to train with. Alone.

Sakura was so furious that she wanted to just throw all of her things in her room around, but, she was also so hurt she could almost cry. Even after making it into the finals along with her teammates she still is not worth seeing in her sensei's eyes. And now she has no one to train with, because her parents already taught her all they would teach her as a genin and said they couldn't teach her anymore until she grew a bit stronger on her own in order to fully awaken her kekkei genkai. But with no sensei for guidance and no teammates to train with, what was she gonna do?

**'Hey! What the hell are you doing?!'** asked inner. But before she could answer inner continued. **' You are not about to give up now, you hear me?! We have made it to the final stage, where we will have to fight those "teammates" of ours and you are not about to show up there and embarrass us because you were to busy crying over bull** **shit!'**

_'But... What am I suppose to do?'_

**'Your gonna go find your own teacher and finally show those boys your true strength! Your not gonna sit in the backseat anymore, your not gonna play peacemaker anymore, and your sure as hell not gonna let them or anyone else ignore you like that ever again****!'**

_' Your right inner, however who can be my sensei? I don't have connections to powerful shinobi like Kakashi-sensei. Well, besides the hokage.'_

**'Your right...Wait! The Hokage! You can get him to train you for the** **exams!'**

_' Are you sure? I mean he is the Hokage and a very busy man.'_ _  
_

**'Who better to train you than him? And besides we can just tell him the trick we used when we had to study for the academy, but also needed to practice our stamina and physical strength.' **

_'Your right. Let's go get ourselves a teacher!'_

**'You mean a REAL teacher, Cha!'  
**

Sakura quickly got dressed in her training outfit and took off by roof tops to get to the tower as soon as possible. Her eyes were set straight ahead, she was a girl on a mission and she was not about to give up.

Hokage tower;

*knock knock*

"Come in." Came the muffled voice of the Hokage, along with the sound of shuffling papers. " Ah, Sakura-chan what a pleasant surprise. Can I help you?" Asked the Hokage with a fond smile.

" Hai Hokage-sama. I was wondering," she took a deep breath to calm her nerves" if you could take me on as a student and train me." She finished looking at him with hope and determination.

Sarutobi blinked as he processed what she just said." Before I answer your question I have one of my own. Why me specifically?"

Sakura sighed a bit, trying to keep calm." Because Hokage-sama, my sensei has left to train my one teammate and found a sensei for my other teammate. So I was hoping you could teach me because I don't have many options and I know how your busy and all-." Sarutobi raised a hand to stop her.

" Ssakura-chan, I can tell there is more to your story, but I will not press you for it. I would also love to be your teacher." He knew he had to help after he saw the few flashes of pain in her eyes. He could probably guess at what hurt her so much by the little explanation she just gave him.

" R-really?" Sakura asked and couldn't keep the shock and excitement out of her voice.

" Yes. However I won't be able to train you often with all this paper work I have to do." He replied trying to keep the disdain out of his voice when he thought about the evil paper work. He knew that if things kept going like this, he would have a higher chance dyeing from all the paper work, than an enemy shinobi.

" Actually I was prepared for that." She elaborated when she saw his questioning gaze." When I was training in the academy not only did I have to study, but train physically as well. However there seemed to not be much time for me to do both, but after a specific lesson I found a solution. Shadow clones."

" Shadow clones?" repeated the Hokage.

" Yes. When the academy told us we would have to create regular clones, I went to the library to study more on the subject, like I always did. And in the books I found I read about shadow clones and how they are solid and not just illusions, you are able to add chakra into them, and you are able to retain the information they gather once they disappear, Meaning that while your training me you can have several clones working on your paper work and at the end of the day when you get rid of them, you will get all their information as if you were the one to do it yourself." She concluded.

Sarutobi kept his face blank, then, after a minute stood, walked right in front of Sakura, and hugged her.

" Thank you, child. I think you finally found me a solution to my biggest problem since war!" Said the Hokage smiling brightly at her." And I will train you properly Sakura-chan. Not only because I want to, but also as a sign of gratittued."

" T-thank you, Hokage-sama!" said Sakura smiling back just as brightly if not more, because she was able to get her teacher.

Mission; Success.

" We will begin training tomorrow at 5:30 am and will go until 9:30 pm. Everyday except on Saturdays you will stop training at 6:30 pm and there will be no training on Sundays that way you can rest up."

"Hai, Sarutobi-sensei!" Said Sakura as she bowed respectfully and left with a slight bounce in her step.

The Hokage chuckled. _' I haven't been called that for years.'_

Sakura was so happy. She finally had a real teacher and one that was there just for her. Nobody else but her. She almost shed tears of joy because of it, but she decided to just blink them back and keep smiling as she walked on a nearly empty road.

"Hey princess whats got you so happy?" Asked a cheerful voice that came out of nowhere. Luckily Sakura was able to refrain from jumping out of her skin.

" Hey Shisui. And don't scare me like that again!" She said turning to face said man and smack him on the shoulder playfully. Then started walking again.

" Aw, hime I was just curious." As he followed her.

" Hmph. If you must know I just got myself a teacher for the finals." She said smile returning.

"Really, that's great! Who is it?"

" It's a secret." She said looking up at him and placing her index finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

" No fair." Whined Shisui.

" All's fair in love and war."

" So your in love with me." stated Shisui with a smirk.

" Dream on."

" Oh, I will. Say hime how's about you join me for lunch at Ita-chan's house with Minato. Sasuke's not gonna be there for a while and Mikoto-ba is already showing signs of empty nest syndrome."

sakura giggled." I'll take you up on that offer since this will be my last free day. Cause once I start training I'm gonna do something everyday till the one before the exams in order to win."

" That's the spirit hime! I know you can do it!" Said Shisui while grinning.

Sakura smiles brightly " Un!"

Uchiha main house;

"I'm here!" called Shisui as he and Sakura stepped in and took off their shoes.

Mikoto came into view " There you are Shisui, I was beginning to-" but she stopped upon seeing Sakura." Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

" Sorry for the intrusion." Said Sakura shyly.

" I invited her Mikoto-ba. You know with Sasuke-chan being gone and all."

" Oh of course. Well dear there is plenty of food so please come in!"

" Hai, arigato Mikoto-chan." thanked Sakura.

" Nonsense your welcomed anytime dear." and with that all three walked into the eating area to find both Minato and Itachi having an intellectual conversation about strategies in tough scenarios.

" Hey Ita-chan Mina-chan, look who I brought over." said Shisui grinning.

" Shisui we are in the middle of-" But Itachi, just like his mother, stopped short after seeing who he had brought home." Greetings Sakura." he slightly nodded, though the older ones could see his eyes soften.

" Ah, hello Itachi." she said nodding back, though more noticable.

" Hi Sakura." greeted Minato smiling.

" Hello as well Minato." Sakura couldn't help but smile at these three, because even though they are leaps away in strength, they never once made her feel small and like an armature. They always seemed so inviting and friendly, and more excepting than her teammates any day.

"Will you be joining us for lunch?" Questioned Itachi.

"Hai! Shisui invited me, I hope that's okay." She said looking away and rubbing her arm shyly.

" Of course it is. Unlike your team, you have table manners." Said Minato grinning.

" What about Kakashi-sensei?"

" He would count. If he didn't pull out smut literature at the table." Said Itachi with a small smirk, when Sakura giggled.

" Your right, I don't know whose worse." She giggled out.

"Well, now that everything is settled lunch is served." Said Mikoto as she came in with sandwiches, rice balls, chips, and ice tea.

" Great, I'm starving!" called out Shisui as he sat down and dug in.

Sakura followed his lead, but, more gracefully, while sitting next to him and across from Minato and Itachi.

" So Sakura, what are you gonna do about the finals?" asked Minato. He and His team already knew about Naruto and Sasuke's training and they would be lying if they said that they were not a bit mad at her team for just leaving her.

But Sakura still had food in her mouth so Shisui answered for her.

" She's already found a teacher."

Minato and Itachi blinked. So fast.

"Yep and It's a secret, so I'm not telling." She smiled a bit when shisui started pouting. "I want it to be a surprise. So I want you all to look me dead in the eyes and promise not to try in any way to find out who it is." She finished looking at Minato first.

"I promise."

Next was Itachi. "Hn." She narrowed her eyes and Itachi knew what she was saying." I promised."

And lastly was Shisui." Do I have to?" She gave him a look." Fine, I promise." he huffed crossing his arms.

"Good. So how is ANBU going for you guys?"

" It's alright, however the missions are sometimes long term, so we don't get to be home as often." answered Minato.

"Hn." said Itachi agreeing with him.

"Yeah, the only real problem is that when we get hurt it's almost always from hospital worthy to life threatening." complained Shisui. It was no secret that most powerful shinobi in Konoha, hated hospitals and tried their best to avoid at all cost, and these three were no exception.

" Well, when I further my studies in medical ninjutsu in a few years I will be joining ANBU too." stated Sakura.

" Medical ninjutsu, huh." wondered Minato aloud.

" It suits you." stated Itachi.

" Yeah, I can already picture you in a cute little nurse outfit telling me it's time for my check up." said Shisui with a grin as Sakura blushed.

Minato and Itachi both threw a kunai at Shisui who dodged.

"Help me, Hime! They' re trying to kill me!" dramatized Shisui as he hid behind her and hugged her tight. But when he was sure she couldn't see his face he smirked at both protegeis.

"I don't see how hiding behind me will protect you from them Shisui." Spoke Sakura used to these antics because of her own team, though they are not entertaining as this is.

" That's because they wouldn't dare hurt their sweet little-" But he was cut off, when Minato appeared behind him in a flash, with his special kunai at Shisui's throat, daring him to finish his sentence.

Itachi also moved, but not as fast, next to Sakura and swiftly removed her from Shisui's person without harming her in the process.

"Eh?" asked Sakura as she looked up at Itachi with a huge blush on her face, because her whole body was pressed against his. But then Sakura looked at the clock on the wall and gasped." Ah, sorry guys, but I have to prepare for training with my sensei tomorrow. So I gotta go. I'll see you guys later and tell Mikoto-chan I said thank you for the lunch, bye!" called Sakura as she ran to the entrance to put her shoes on and leave.

The Next day Sakura woke up at 4:45 am in order to get ready for her training with the third. She showered, got dressed, had a light breakfast, and got all her gear on, including medical materials. She left her house and headed to the secret training area the third told her to meet at. It was an abandoned training field that was in a secluded place surrounded by trees near a forest.

" Good morning, Sarutobi-sensei." Sakura called to her new temporary sensei.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. Now I want to know where you stand in terms of physical fitness, weaponry skills, and what type of infinity you have."

" My stamina is high because that was the first thing my parents worked with me on, as well as physical strength, I can demonstrate my accuracy with the targets over there if you like, and as for my affinity, my strongest is water, next earth, and finally fire. Because of my chakra control I am able to use all three, but fire is my weakest since I have not worked with it often, though my father has said that if I work hard enough with it I can even develop into the lightning affinity."

" Very good. Please show me your weaponry skills by trying to get a bull's eye on all ten targets."

"Hai." Sakura got into position, took out five kunai and shuriken, and threw them all after three seconds. Everyone of them hit a bull's eye.

" Alright now, I know you have good stamina however we will work on your speed and ninjutsu, because I have read your file and know that those two points are your weakest."

" Hai, I have mainly depended on weapons and the few jutsu's I do know."

" Alright we will start with fire, next, earth, and finally water, all while working on your speed, that way we can quickly begin training your weakest spots ahead of time." Sakura just nodded." For your speed training I want you to wear these weights." the Hokage said as he handed her the four packs of weights." Each one weighs 20 lbs. I know that you are on the rather strong side, with your brute force," Sakura smiled sheepishly as she was putting the weights on." so I wanted to start out with a bit of a challenge that way we can get more done quickly. Now I want you to run five laps around the village and do not stop for I will be watching."

Sakura was just all to eager to begin so she took off the moment he said she could. Though the weights were a bit of a set back on her speed, she was willing to give it her all not just for her team, but, for herself.

It took Sakura 24 minutes to do each lap, which is about two hours total. By the time she was done she was breathing hard and her legs were a bit sore, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She was just thanking god that her parents had been training her since she was four, because other wise she would have collapsed from that run.

" Alright, now we shall begin combat exercises, that way your reaction and counter time will quicken and cause you less injuries."

With that the third told Sakura to follow him into the woods and when she got there she saw a training post.

" I want you to continuously punch the post 150 times with each arm, if the post does not shake a bit from the force start over. Go."

Sakura did as told she began punching with enough force to shake the post and began counting in her head.

_'1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10...'_ and continued like that till she got to 150.

"Stop." And the second she heard that her arms dropped to her side and she hunched over a bit. She just barely made it and was really close to giving up, but a picture of how cold her team treated her and didn't acknowledge her gave her enough strength to keep going so that she can improve herself.  
" Now I want you to meditate in order to ease you muscles. However I heard that you have been doing some research on medical ninjutsu, is that true?"

" Hai. I have been able to heal minor and semi-major injuries. I even found how to quickly ease sore muscles with a bit of healing chakra." Sakura answered back curtly.

"I see. Then use that last method to ease your muscles that way we can begin with ninjutsu training. However," he said as Sakura pushed healing chakra into her right hand." Let's break for lunch first, shall we?" as if agreeing Sakura stomach rumbled a bit and she blushed.

" I think that's a great idea." she mumbled as the Hokage chuckled a bit. They both went to a small little shop near their training area and ordered miso soup and rice balls with green tea. They talked and enjoyed a bit of silence till it was time to get back to training. The Hokage was pleasantly surprised at how well mannered and easy it was to hold an intellectual conversation with Sakura.

"Okay now I shall teach you the fire-ball technique and how to make a fire dragon, alright?" asked the Hokage with a smile when he saw her face light up.

"Hai!"

And so, for the next few weeks Sakura met with the third and trained from sun up to sun down. Every week the third added more pounds to Sakura's person, to where she was running with 95 lbs on each leg and arm, and added three extra laps to her previous amount. Sakura didn't complain because she knew that he was pushing her to help her improve. She also was able to create a fair size fireball and dragon, even though that was her weakest element. Then she worked with her earth element and that was a bit easier than fire, plus she already knew how to do the first three jutsus. She worked on raising an earth wall to protect against attacks, make spikes in the ground, travel under ground, while masking her chakra, use the same head-hunter jutsu as Kakashi, and create an earth dragon. When she got to water it was a lot easier to get the hang of the jutsu's, plus she mainly just improved some of the jutsu's she already knew of, and that's why she was able to increase her weights so much and work on her other elements, because she had more time. She learned how to make the same water spear that Zabuza made, she could make two water clones, a water whip, a medium size mist, and a water dragon, which is the largest dragon she has been able to make, though it is not as big as Kakashi's. She even learned a few more medical tricks like being able to find ways to relax a persons whole body through their pressure points as well as stiffen them and leave them immobile, which could come in handy when fighting. The third even taught her how to use his crystal ball on Sunday's. It took a lot of hard work to get where she is now and several visits to the hospital due to burn marks, broken bones, and chakra exhaustion, but to Sakura it was worth it to see the improvement she made. **(Sorry if the training scene is not that good, that's one of the things I am not able to write well. Plus I want to get to where Sakura is older and get into the romance with Itachi and Minato, but I wanted a chunin exam scene too. :P)**

It was the day before the finals and Sakura was really excited, though still a bit nervous. What if she messed up and made a fool of herself in front of everyone? What if she's not strong enough? What if-?

*Knock**Knock*

Sakura looked up from her bed at her window and saw three familiar faces. She rushed over to let them in.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura.

"We came to see how your doing hime. After all we haven't seen you in a while and we were worried." exclaimed Shisui as Minato and Itachi nodded.

Sakura couldn't keep from smiling, these guys always seemed to make all her worries seem insignificant and unimportant. And she always felt safe and accepted." Thanks guys and sorry for the trouble."

" No trouble at all. But by the look of your face we were right to come." stated Itachi.

"Ah, well, I'm just really nervous and worried that I'm not strong enough and will mess-" But Minato cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder and made her relax instantly.

"It's okay to be nervous Sakura." he spoke calmly.

" It is?" she questioned unsure.

" Of course hime. Everyone is nervous about their first time, in any thing. Their first exam, first mission, first kill, first time having se-" But Itachi quickly cut him off by throwing a kunai at him." Hey! What the hell?!"

" This is not the time for your perversions itoko. We are here to help Sakura." said Itachi with a stern look.

" Fine, but talking is not the only way to relax a person." Shisui spoke in a matter-of-fact tone." So hime what do you say we go get some ice cream and walk around the village?" he asked.

Sakura blushed a little and toyed with her bangs, like she often does when uncomfortable." S-sure." she stuttered out, thinking of Shisui's earlier words.

" Great! Let's go guys!" Shouted Shisui as he grabbed Sakura's free hand and sprinted out her house, passing Sakura's parents in the living room, as he went.

Shirayuki and Natsu blinked several times as Itachi and Minato calmly walked down.

"Sorry about my itoko." Itachi stated.

" Yeah, he's just excited to cheer Sakura up." clarified Minato.

"That's alright were glad you boys are here to make her feel better." Smiled Shirayuki coming out of her daze." Please take good care of our daughter."

" We will." Both Itachi and Minato said it like it was a fact instead of a promise.

"You better. Now hurry and catch up with Shisui, Kami knows where and what he's doing with my little angel." spoke Natsu. And both boys were off the second he finished his sentence.

"Dear you know Shisui would never do anything to Saku-chan that would upset her."

" I know. But if those two are going to court my daughter, then they better be ready to die for her and protect her from any and everything." huffed Natsu.

" So you accept them as your daughter's husbands?"

" Like I have a choice. But if they hurt her, I will break them to the point where they will wish for death."

" Me too, dear. Me too."

Back with Itachi and Minato the were finally able to catch up with Shisui and Sakura at the ice cream parlor.

"And what can I get for you today boys?" said a girl about 17 trying, key word is trying, to sound sexy as she spoke to Shisui, Minato, and Itachi.

" I'll have a chocolate cone." said Itachi completely ignoring her as she leaned far over the couter to try and get them to look at her breast, which weren't that big.

" I'll have vanilla." said Minato also ignoring her.

" And I'll take strawberry." said Shisui. Just because all three enjoyed sex, doesn't mean they liked whores. Especially when girls flirt with them in front of Sakura, even Shisui would choose her over those type of girls any day.

"Is that all you boys want?" She tried to purr out her sentence, but it sounded as appealing as someone ranking their nails over a chalk board.

" No actually, Sakura would like something too." Stated Minato as he moved her forward.

" Oh. What do you want?" she asked rather rudely.

" I'll have a chocolate-vanilla swirl." Sakura answered, while trying to keep from bashing the girl's head on the counter. She doesn't know why, but, she does not like the way this girl flirts with these guys, especially Minato and Itachi.

" Coming right up." she drawled out, obviously annoyed that she had been 'interrupted.'

They quickly left so that they wouldn't have to deal with that girl anymore. As they were walking through the shopping district Sakura couldn't help but mumble.

" You guys had to be irresistable didn't you?"

"You think were irresistable?" asked Minato with a sly smile.

" Not me!" Sakura quickly shouted while blushing." Just every other girl in Konoha."

" It is inevitable, being who we are and where we stand in the ranks." Itachi answered smoothly and smirked a bit when he heard Sakura say.

" Inevitable my ass."

"Now now, hime, you shouldn't use such bad language." Shisui scolded mockingly.

" Why don't we talk about our experiences with the chunin exams?" asked Minato.

" Great idea! So hime just like your team, Minato, Itachi, and I all entered into the chunin exams when they were hosted here. The first part of the exam was the worst, I mean they actually had the nerve to give us a_ written_ exam? Were ninjas how are we suppose to write if our arms get blown off? Any way, after that..." and Shisui kept on speaking, but I zoned out and started to think about tomorrow.

_'These guys are trying so hard to support me, and not just them,but my parents, best friends, and the one who has trained me the third Hokage himself. And for me to just keep doubting myself after all everyone has done for me, makes me feel selfish and ungrateful. I have got to believe in not only the people who have supported me but also myself or else I will never be able to grow. And I will not give up on my dreams, no matter what.'_ Thought Sakura sternly.

"-me...-ime!...Hime!"

" Eh? Erm, what did you say?" asked Sakura coming out of her thoughts.

" I was just telling you about our chunin exam, when your ice cream started dripping everywhere." explained Shisui.

Sure enough, when Sakura looked at her ice cream both sides were melting and she quickly tried to catch them, but could only manage one, so some dripped to her fingers.

Itachi seeing her predicament decided to 'help' her, by catching the other side that was going down her fingers with his own tongue and slowly move up to the top, while Sakura's tongue was still connected to the other side of the ice cream. She nearly felt his tongue against hers and blushed. Hard.

" Ah Sakura-chan, you got some on your cheek." said Minato, he watched their little interaction and didn't want to be left out, so the moment he saw the ice cream on her face he knew he had to do something about it. That's why he bent down and slowly, ever so slowly, licked Sakura's cheek till it was gone." There, all gone."

Sakura at this point want close to exploding from the heat gathering up in her face." T-t-t-thanks f-f-f-for y-y-y-your h-h-help." she managed to squeak out, still a deep red and looking at her shoes. If she had looked up she would have noticed the identical smirks on Minato's and Itachi's faces, as well as the huge grin on Shisui's.

" Well, how's about we take hime home so she can rest up for tomorrow." and everyone nodded and began to walk back.

Sakura decided to ponder what just happened after the finals that way she is not anymore confused than she already is.

The next day practically everyone in the village was at the stadium, including nobles from other countries, all clan heads, and so many more. The Hokage stepped down and spoke a few words to not only the competitors, but also the audience and once they were done, the proctor for the finals appeared in a puff of smoke.

" Hey kids, I'm your last proctor Shiranui Genma and once we begin, I, along with a few others, will be keepin' an eye out for cheaters and will put a stop to any deaths that might happen and disqualify the offenders, Alright. Good, now let's BEGIN!" And with that he jumped back and the fight was on.

Sasuke automatically flew to Gaara at a speed matching if not beating Lee's speed and began to try and break through his sand. Naruto and Neji went at each other, Shikamaru and Dosu took to the small trees at the edge of the stadium, and Shino and Kankuro began attacking with bugs and a puppet. Which left Sakura with the only other girl.

I turned to her and she had a cocky smirk on her face as she opened upher fan. I kept my face neutral as the Hokage taught me and waited for her to make the first move.

" Well pinky, let's see what you've got!" and right after she yelled that, she through a huge amount of wind my way, that formed blades and they began to cut everything in their path. I quickly dove under ground and left a water clone up top, I had gathered the water from the air and quickly replaced myself. While the sand kunoichi, Temari as inner reminded me, fought with my clone, I began making several craters that were about two inches underground and four feet deep, that way I can catch my opponents off guard and quickly take them out and I even managed to lay a few explosive tags here and there, one will activate when stepped on, the others Sakura has to activate. I faintly heard Naruto's screaming as he charged Neji, Kankuro's taunts towards Shino, and Shikamaru grumbling about how much of a drag this all was.

I quickly maneuvered to where I was directly under Temari, as she was too busy ridiculing 'me', about my skills. But in the middle of her rant I reached out, grabbed her ankle, and pulled her under ground, simultaneously pushing myself out of it.

"Thanks for the constructive criticism, but I have other people to face, choa." Sakura said as she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms and silver glitter.

Temari cursed under her breath as she tried to get free.

Sakura turned and went after Shikamaru as I saw that he finished off Dosu." So Shika, having fun?" she mocked.

"Che. This is such a drag, I don't have enough chakra to continue, since that puppet guy interfered in the middle of my battle."

"Are you giving up?" She asked, though not really shocked. Shikamaru knew his limitations and always planned ahead, but, he only put forth those plans if he knew that the outcome would be in his favor and with these type of people in the ring, you don't want to go in there with half-ass skills." Okay Shika, you rest up and tomorrow I will come over for some snacks and tea at your place."

" Does that visit include a few shogi games?"

" Wouldn't be a proper visit to the Nara house if it didn't." she said with a smile. Then they both turned to the battle field when thy heard loud sheers from the crowed. Apparently Naruto defeated Neji and he was celebrating with a few victory laps. However he ended up stepping on one of Sakura's explosive tags and being blasted in the middle of Sasuke's and Gaara's fight.

" That explosive tag was your doing wasn't it?"

" Hehe. You know me so well Shika." said Sakura with a grin on her face. But before the battles could continue on a huge explosion was heard.

" SAND AND SOUND ARE INVADING KONOHA!"

And with that all hell broke loose.

People were scared and wanted to leave the stadium, but the ANBU'S and jounin advised them to stay in their seats because a huge summoning was destroying the town and they would just get hurt if they left. Then after calming the crowd they left to engage the enemy in battle.

As soon as Orochimaru revealed himself and began to tell sound 4 to create the barrier Minato and Shisui appeared before it closed, using their famous techniques.

"Orochimaru. Why am I not surprised you showed up again, and you even managed to manipulate sand as well." stated the Hokage calmly, but you could see he was on edge by his tense posture.

" It's been a long time, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru chuckled when the Hokage growled at him." Sorry is your little favorite pinkette the only one who can call you that now?" he teased.

Both Minato and Shisui went stiff,because they knew he was talking about Sakura. But they don't know how. And does that mean Sakura's teacher was the third for the past month?

The Hokage's eyes narrowed. "How?"

" My information sources are better than you think sensei. But for now I'll have to distract the...unnecessary company." And with that he took out two scrolls and summoned the first and second hokage, who engaged the two ANBU in battle." Now then, let's begin sensei." and with that the two charged each other.

Itachi was busy dealing with all of the enemy shinobis that kept charging him. They just seemed almost endless, but for a ninja of his caliber, he is able to deal with them. Though it would be a lot easier if her didn't have to think about how his brother just up and disappeared as soon as the battle broke out.

Sakura was conflicted. She was torn between jumping down and helping Itachi fight off enemy forces, or chasing after her idiot teammates, who took off chasing the sand siblings in order to fight Gaara. She really hated men and their egos right about now.

However she couldn't think things through because an enemy shinobi popped up right behind her trying to kill her. But her reflexes kicked in and she duck, tripped him, and punched him the same way Naruto did Neji as the guy was falling, knocking him out. But she couldn't celebrate because more ninja showed up.

Option one it is.

She quickly cleared a path and ended up standing next to Itachi, back to back.

"Are all the people in the stands okay?" she asked.

" Hn. We have them under control, they are not the main targets. Orochimaru is out to destroy Konoha and kill the Hokage." Itachi replied as he dodged an attack and swiftly sliced his opponents throat.

" What?! He's here and after Saru- the Hokage?" she quickly corrected herself before she let unnecessary information slip into enemy hands. If only she knew.

Back in the stands the clan heads have ordered any ninja in the stands to go help out Konoha shinobi in getting all civilians to the safe area, while they took on the enemy.

With Shisui and Minato they had just defeated the summons, and quickly moved near the Hokage in order to protect him.

"Che. This is not going according to plan." hissed Orochimaru, but then he looked down and saw a flash of pink in the arena. 'Perfect...'"Well sensei if I can't kill you, I guess something else with have to do." he said smirking.

The other three followed his gaze and tensed again.

"Lower the barrier, there is no use for it now." Orochimaru ordered and the second it was gone so was he. And he quickly appeared before Sakura, who was shocked at seeing him.

" NO! Orochimaru leave her out of this!" Shouted the Hokage worried for Sakura.

Many of the forces stopped battling on both sides after hearing the hokage's distraut voice and looked to where Orochimaru was.

But before anyone could act Orochimaru had his two fingers against Sakura's forehead and activated her seal.

This seal was different from the curse seal he gave Sasuke. This one only worked once, however he is able to control the person through his voice for up to several hours, or until the person breaks free.

The minute it was activated a purple seal appeared that looked liked half of a yin-yang seal and Sakura's eyes became unfocused, as if in a daze.

" Orochimaru! What did you do?!" yelled an angry Hokage as he jumped down with his ANBU and Itachi joining his team.

" Kukuku. Sasuke wasn't the only one I placed a seal on, sensei." chuckled Orochimaru as he petted Sakura like she was his pet.

" Get your hands off her now!" seethed Shisui. He was pissed that this snake bastard put a seal on not only his cousin, but Sakura as well. He just hoped she wouldn't be scared for this later.

" Kukuku. Fine but it's too late I already activated her seal." stated Orochimaru with a snide smirk.

" What seal?" asked Minato through clenched teeth.

" Oh nothing really, just a seal that will make this girl do whatever I say." he didn't need to tell them the downsides to it, besides he would only need her for a little while." Now since your so keen on fighting one of your students sensei, hows about you fight this one?"

" You leave her out of this! She is but a child!" The third shouted.

"Yes, but she is also a ninja, who is suppose to be ready to die for her village at any cost." Said Orochimaru as he distracted them long enough so that sound four were able to set up the barrier again, but this time Minato and Shisui didn't make it in. "Now go!" and after Orochimaru said that Sakura immediately charged forth.

"You must stop this Sakura!" said the third as he tried to get through to her. The other ninja were trying to break the barrier, but it would not lift, so all they and the people in the stands could do was watch as Sakura attacked their Hokage, while Orochimara cackled evilly.

" She can hear you, but there is nothing she can do about it." answered Orochimaru as he watched Sakura make the Hokage lose his footing and pin him to the ground with kunai." Now then sensei, what do you say I make Sakura a missing nin as well, by killing you?" asked Orochimaru mockingly as he handed Sakura a sword.

Konoha shinobi were now trying desperately to break into the barrier, especially ANBU squad one.

The third Hokage frowned, however he stopped struggling when Sakura was right next to him again." So be it."

And everyone stopped and looked at the Hokage a bit confused.

" If I must die at the hands of my student, then I am glad it is Sakura-chan." said the Hokage as he looked up to Sakura with a warm smile.

Inside Sakura's body, the real Sakura was watching what was going on and was trying desperately to break free.

_'No! No! No! I don't want to kill him! He was there for me when I had no one else to turn to and is one of the last people I would ever want to hurt!" shouted Sakura as tears started to stream down her face. 'Inner! Inner, where the hell are you! I have never needed you more than I do now! PLEASE!' She called out frantically in her head, but didn't hear a reply._

On the outside of Sakura's body as she held the blade with both hands and raised it slowly, tears began to stream down her face as well.

" So Sakura-chan, you are watching, huh?" asked the Hokage with a sad smile." There is no need to cry, I am one of the ninja, who should be thankful to living this long and the only regrets I have, are losing one of my students and...putting you through all of this Sakura-chan. Please forgive and thank you for everything. Not just for introducing me to the amazing dessert you make, called hawallon, but for giving me a chance to relive my younger days with a lot less problems and a lot more wisdom." thanked the Hokage as he smile a more happy one and looked back up at Sakura. Most ninja looked shocked to hear that the Hokage was training someone again.

"...on't..ant...to...do...it." mumbled Sakura. And people close enough tried to lean in to hear what she was saying." ...don't...want...to...do...it." she said a bit more loudly and clearer as her hands began to shake." I... don't want to...hurt you...Sarutobi-sensei." whispered out Sakura, but most shinobi had keen hearing and heard her.

Sakura's blade was finally done rising and it was finally time for her to lower it and end the third's life.

" There is nothing you can do to stop it. Even if you can talk the seal will force your body to act as I please. Now lower your sword and DON'T STOP TILL THERE IS BLOOD ON IT!" ordered Orochimaru loudly so everyone heard him clearly and some gasped at what he was forcing Sakura to do.

Sakura was no longer trying to speak, she just lowered her sword quickly as if with no struggle. It got closer and closer to the third and some shinobi started to yell at Sakura to stop. Others pounding on the barrier with all their strength.

Just before the sword made contact with the Hokage, Sakura quickly twisted her wrist so that the sword impaled herself in the stomach.

To say everyone was shock was an understatement.

" S-Sakura-chan!" choked out the Hokage as the seal on Sakura's forehead began to fade.

"How?" asked a shocked Orochimaru.

" Heh. You said I couldn't stop until there was blood on my sword, but you never said it had to be the Hokage's blood." chuckled Sakura weakly." I'm sorry, Hokage-sama." whispered out Sakura as her eyes cleared a bit and blood came out of her mouth, the third felt his breathing hitch." I'm really sorry." she said as she dropped down to her knees.

"But before I loose conciousness," she started speaking again, breathing heavy this time, she looked up in the third's eyes and said.  
" Sakura fubuki no jutsu."

The four spots the sound 4 were in exploded. And the barrier disappeared.

Sakura blacked out and fell to the Hokage's side. Konoha ninja rushed at Orochimaru and his team. Some went to the Hokage and pulled out the kunai holding him down. The third could hear shouts of people asking if he's okay but he ignored them and went straight to Sakura, just as Orochimaru was fleeing with his team.

"Sakura!" he shouted, while shaking her slightly. ANBU squad one appeared right behind him, peering down at the bloody pinkette with extreme worry behind their mask." Sakura, answer me!" he shouted again when he felt her breathing still.

"SAKURA~"

TBC...

* * *

** Sorry it's been so long!  
**

**I have been busy, but I wanted to update thiz story cuz it was the first one I made.**

**Anyway, thx for reading! :)**

**Bye Bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

Conclusion

**disclaimer; i don't own Naruto**

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

Was the first thing Sakura heard as she was slowly coming back into consciousness. Her stomach was killing her and she still felt a bit drained, but other than that she was fine. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing from the bright light outside, and came face to face with a white ceiling. She knew she was in the hospital when she looked over and saw several machines, some one some not. She slowly sat up just as her room door slid open.

In walked a busty blond, with her long hair pulled into two pig tails at the nape of her neck. "Well, you've awoken a bit earlier than expected. My name is Tsunade and I'm the one who healed you, after I was dragged back here by my idiot teammate and apparently your equally as stupid teammate." She paused so Sakura could take it all in." I must say you are extremely lucky that you didn't stab any of your vital organs or else you would have died before I got here."

" It was not luck, I studied the human body and know where I can afford to take damage and where I can not." Replied Sakura.

" Oh did you now?"

"Yes. I want to be a medical ninja, before I go into ANBU, because there are not that many and being ANBU means that with a medic there can mean the difference between life and death."

" Hmm, interesting. From what my sensei told me he took you on as a student and that you were a quick learner and great student."

Sakura blushed a bit at hearing the praise Sarutobi-sensei gave her, she was not used to it after all.

" What do you say you be my student this time." Sakura was shell shocked and couldn't even answer her." I took a look at your file after he spoke to me and with your chakra control and knowledge, you would make one of the best medics all of the great nations have ever seen. So what do you say?" Tsunade asked smirking.

" Yes, I would love to learn from the best medic, who has ever walked the lands! Thank you for taking me on as your apprentice!"

"Don't thank me yet, I will work you hard and you better be worth the effort." she said sternly.

" Hai, shishou!"

Tsunade then left to get all of the people, who refused to leave the hospital, and tell them that Sakura has awakened. Not five minutes later there was a huge group pouring into her room. Luckily it was big enough to fit all of them. There was her team, her parents, Naruto's and Sasuke's parents, ANBU squad one, Tsunade and Jiraiya, and Sarutobi-sensei.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?!" shouted Naruto right in her face, which caused her right eye to twitch in annoyance. Naruto was a good person, but when you just waked up in a bit of pain in a hospital, you don't want someone yelling in your face. Especially when their breath smells like old ramen and sour milk.

" Now now, Naruto, step back and talk in a more softer tone. Were all here and can hear you, we don't need the rest of the hospital to as well." spoke kakashi as he placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

" I'm fine Naruto, just a bit sore." answered Sakura.

" What exactly happened, while we were away?" questioned, more like demanded, Sasuke.

Shisui decided to speak up now." Well, while you two were chasing after the sand brat and his siblings," he started with slight anger in his voice, which only went unnoticed by Naruto and Sasuke." Minato and I went to protect the Hokage from Orochimaru, he summoned the first and second hokage, but we were able to defeat them and got ready to fight the snake bastard, when he brought up someone with information that he was not supposed to know about."

"Who?" asked Kakashi, he left shortly after Itachi began taking care of the enemies in the stadium, to find Naruto and Sasuke as well as take care of the approaching ones.

" Sakura." spoke up the hokage for the first time.

" Sakura? Why her?" asked Sasuke, failing to see why she would be on an S-ranked criminals radar.

" Because he somehow found out that I was training her." everyone but the sanins and ANBU's jaw dropped with wide eyes.

" YOU WERE TRAINING HER?!" yelled Naruto not expecting this at all.

" Yes, Sakura came to me and asked for training the day after the preliminaries. I trained her for the month before the finals. Now back to the story. He spoke of her, which caused me and the boys to freeze for a moment. He used that time to get rid of the barrier he had his followers put up and appeared before her. apparently he had placed a seal on her as well, but not the same as Sasuke's, since it would only work once and then fade away."

" That must have been what he done to me in the forest when he placed his hand on my forehead." realized Sakura.

The Hokage nodded and continued." After he activated the seal Sakura was forced to do what he said. He then had the sound four activate the barrier again once I was inside the rage and forced Sakura to attack me. She was able to pin me down and Orochimaru handed her a sword telling her to kill me. By then, Sakura was struggling to gain control and I was willing to die by her hands." there were a few, who gasp." And when she brought her sword down I thought this was it, however she ended up stabbing herself, and activating the few explosive tags she placed in the ground earlier before the evasion and got rid of the barrier. After that she passed out and our forces charged Orochimaru, who escaped with his team." finished the hokage.

" You STABBED yourself, are you insane?!" shouted Naruto.

" It was either that, or kill the Hokage." snapped back Sakura.

"When the invasion began you should have went to hide with the civilians and academy students." stated Sasuke.

Sakura clenched her fist tightly, which went unnoticed by team seven, but not the rest.

" Don't say it like that teme. Sakura-chan we were just worried about you and didn't want you to get hurt." said Naruto.

" Naruto, I'm a ninja and am bound to get hurt, there is nothing you can do to stop that." spoke Sakura.

" Still you caused a lot of trouble, because we had to go and get Tsunade." spoke Sasuke.

" She didn't cause half as much trouble as you boys did." said Shisui with a stern look on his face.

" Yeah, you boys were not suppose to take off when an _invasion_ was going on, just because you wanted to finish some petty fight." agreed Minato.

" Which is why you boys shall be punished for your actions." finished Itachi.

" What?! That is so not fair!" complained Naruto and Sasuke "hn'ed" in agreement.

" Nobody told you to leave the stadium and chase after the sand shinobi. Also if Sakura had not stabbed herself then I would not be sitting here with you all." said the Hokage, he then turned to Sakura and smiled." Thank you Sakura-chan, for what you did. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you with you being my student."

Sakura shook her head." It's not your fault Sarutobi-sensei. And besides, Orochimaru gave me that seal in the forest before you were even my teacher, so it's not your fault." she said smiling back at him.

" Thank you Sakura. And since everyone's here I would like to make an announcement. Sakura you were out for a week, because Tsunade didn't heal you until a couple days ago, but I would like to congratulate and present you with this."The Hokage pulled out a green chunin vest." After I talked with the elders, it was unanimous that you were to be promoted." he said giving it to a shocked Sakura.

" Alright! Way to go hime!" cheered Shisui, soon followed by others.

"Thank you, Sasrutobi-sensei." smiled Sakura brightly.

After a few more minutes almost everyone cleared out. Sakura was permitted by Tsunade that she can leave once she comes back from signing her out. Once most of the people left home, it was just Sakura and Kakashi left.

" Why are you still here, kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, though she was looking out the window instead of at him.

" I wanted to apologize." he started." I wanted to apologized for ignoring you, for not training you, and most of all for hurting you and causing you to cry." he had heard all about what Sakura has been going through from day one of team seven thanks to ANBU squad 1. They were really pissed and after what happened to Sakura and finally decided to tell, more like yell, it to kakashi." I didn't realized how much you were suffering because I was too busy trying to make the boys the best, that I didn't even pay any attention to you."

Sakura turned around and faced her sensei, but with tears in her eyes." You never acknowledged me. Not even after I proved myself time and time again. I didn't feel like a member of the team and I felt like I was just a burden you guys were stuck with. Every time you complimented Sasuke or Naruto, I thought that I was falling further behind, and that I would soon be forgotten by you guys."

"But Sakura the boys just wanted to grow stronger and protect you."

" I don't want protection! I wanted to be a team and fight along side them! To watch their backs and them mine, but you guys all treated me like a damsel in distress and never even allowed me a chance to prove myself!" she yelled with tears streaming down her face.

" I know and I'm sorry. It just somehow happened, that the boys thought they needed to protect you. But don't worry, I'll have a talk with the boys and we can begin training as a real team this time, once they get back from their personal training that is."

"I don't think so." Broke in a new voice. Both teacher and student turned to see Tsunade." After Sakura checks out at the hospital, she will leave immediately to pack her bags. She will be coming with Shizune and I to train for two and a half years before I officially become Hokage. That was the condition I had for sensei, because once I take his position I wouldn't be able to train you properly. Once you complete your training, I will test you and see if you are ready to become a jounin, and if you pass will then receive said title. And after that you will train for another two years with your parents to master your true kekkei genkai, before returning home."

Sakura knew about her parents training and accepted the part about her shishou's training as well." Kakashi-sensei, are you willing to wait until I come back?" asked Sakura." Are you willing to wait until I come back for us to spar and real team spar and see where we all stand in a few years?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled in what Sakura knew to be a smile." Of course. After all, those who break the rules are scum -"

" But those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum." finished Sakura. She then got up and hugged Kakashi, who stiffened at first before relaxing." Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

" I should thank you for giving us a second chance. And I will be sure to inform the boys of the arrangement. However I am curious, what is your true kekkei genkai?"

Sakura smirked." You'll see in a few years."

" Aww, can't I get a hint?"

" Hey, you won't let me see your face, so I won't let you know my kekkei genkai."

Kakashi sighed." Fair enough." he then patted her head." Come back and show us all what an amazing kunoichi you can be."

" Un!" and with that he poofed away.

" let's go Sakura, I gotta get out of here before those elders find some way to keep me here and take the position early."

" Hai, shishou!" called an excited Sakura as she rushed to catch up with Tsunade.

That day Sakura ran home and packed her bags. She wanted to tell everyone bye, but Tsunade said that they had to meet up with Shizune and get moving. Though reluctant, Sakura complied with her new teacher. They were just about to leave the gates when a familiar voice stopped them.

" You weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye to at least us were you hime?" teased the familiar voice.

Sakura turned around and smiled." Of course not, I wouldn't even dream of it." she spoke as she wrapped her arms around Shisui and buried her face in his neck.

" Take care hime, we will all miss you." he said softly. He then pulled back and surprised her by kissing her on the lips for a few seconds. Everyone's heads snapped to them at that, Minato and Itachi were ready to kill their teammate.

"Wha - er...um..." she stammered, blushing furiously.

Shisui chuckled." I decided to be your first kiss, that way your knights won't argue over who gets to be first. I'll see you later, hime." he said as he stepped back and the other two moved forward.

Both Itachi and Minato knelt on either side of Sakura.

" Good luck Sakura, we know you will become an even brighter and more beautiful kunoichi, than you are now." spoke Minato.

" Hn. Work hard. We will be waiting." commanded Itachi softly.

Then they both leaned forward and placed a kiss on either side of her cheek. Which caused her blush to deepen.

" Look we gotta leave now, so can you guys stop sexually harassing my student?" questioned Tsunade impatiently, but with a smirk.

" Aww, do we have to?" whined Shisui.

" S-Shisui!" shouted a flustered Sakura.

" Alright. Take care hime, we will miss you!" he yelled as they took off.

Sakura was gonna miss them, but she knew she had to do this, not just for herself, but for her village. They were going to need her strength and she is more than willing to give it to them. The next time she set foot in Konoha, she will be a force to be reckon with.

* * *

It has been about five years since Sakura has left the Village. She has been in contact with The third, Tsunade and Shizune( and Ton-Ton), when they had to return, and Shisui. She didn't want to talk to all of her friends via letter, but she did want to secretly remain in contact with someone she _knew_ would be able to keep her up to date with things and vice versa. She would soon be returning home about two months ahead of schedule with her parents, because she was able to fully master her kekkei genkai earlier than expected. Everybody that knew of her return kept it hidden from her friends and, sorta, lovers, for it to be a surprise.

She has changed in many ways, yet remained the same in others. She is still calm and collected, till riled up,she is still as intelligent as ever, and she still has bright green eyes, innocent looking and large, and cherry blossom colored hair. However she is now a lot stronger and faster than before, her hair is now down to her thighs and she has a few strands of hair as bangs framing her face and forehead, though still in it's well kept braid, with her forehead protector as her headband, she is on the short side being only 5" 3', but her curves do more than make up for it. She is now a d-cup and has a slim waist, with wide hips and a tone backside. She even picked up the habit of sucking on lollipops, as often as you see Anko with dango. She keeps her candy in a small seal, that is able to hold bags of the stuff. It is located between the valley of her breast and with the touch of a button she can silently and secretly pull out her candy.

Her outfit has also changed as well. She now wears a red zip-up vest like shirt that stops just before her naval in the front, but continues till about mid-thigh in the back, curving up in a 'U' shape and hugging her body nicely, with a short round collar, with the tops of her breast showing a bit, but not too much. Midnight black spandex shorts that end at mid-thigh, matching black fingerless gloves, with the white Haruno circle on each, that go until mid-forum, so that there is still a nice sized gap between her gloves and vest, and finally she had black strap on heels like her mentor.

She also has her toes and fingernails painted the same rich purple that her eyes become, when she activates her bloodline, to match her medium size rabbit head-shaped necklace, with red ruby eyes. And has two matching purple stud earrings on each of her ears, that when activated can be a deadly poison to anyone but her.

She has just passed the gate and separated from her parents to head straight to the Hokage's tower. It was late at night so there were no people to worry about, but she still kept to the shadows in case any ninja appeared. Once there she sprinted up the side of the building, to the large windows leading to the Hokage's office. They were open just for her and when she got there she was met with the four people who knew she would be returning today.

" Hime! It's been forever!" shouted Shisui as he quickly picked her up and spun her around. Then he set her down and examined her. "And I can see that the years have been very kind to you." he said smirking.

Sakura giggled." Can't be home for five minutes without being hit on, huh?"

" Save it for later you two. Sakura how was your training?" asked Tsunade.

" It went well, that's why I'm returning home early. By the way you said you had a surprise for me?"

" Yes. This is kind of a birthday/ congratulations for completing your training and making jounin, when I tested you a few years back. Now say your good byes, cause Shisui will be taking you to it."

The third stepped forward." Welcome back Sakura-chan and congrats on your promotion." he spoke as he handed her a gift. She thanked him and opened it up. It was a crystal ball very similar to his." I figured, since you know how to use it, might as well put that skill to use, ne?" he questioned smiling.

Sakura smiled back. Afterwards she hugged him, Shizune, Tsunade, and took off with Shisui to see her surprise.

"Shisui, where are we going?" questioned Sakura.

"Right here." answered Shisui as they stopped in front of a house.

The place looked nice from the outside. There was a decent size yard, after the white fence, the house looked two story and it was a light red color, with a white where large windows on either side of the door, with white frilly curtains drawn, so you couldn't see the inside.

"Why are we here?"

" Because hime, this is your new home! All of your personal items have been put in there and arranged already, so you just have to explore and enjoy!"

Sakura's mouth parted to say something, but no sound came out.

" Come on let me show you." urged Shisui as he pushed her into her 'new home'.

The inside was beautiful. The walls were a nice periwinkle blue, with personal photos hanging from them, there was a huge white sofa up against the wall, across from the window, diagonal to the couch was a plasma screen T.V. 46", there was a large glass coffee table near the large sofa, next to the sofa was a matching recliner chair, the polished wood floors were glossy, though there was a large scruffy regular blue carpet that covered the area from the T.V. to the couch. There was a nice sized kitchen, with a black wood dinning room set a few feet from the island in the middle of the room, there was a large fridge, and all the necessities a kitchen needed. There was a small bathroom, once you round the corner from the living room and across from the stair well, that was just for using the bathroom, and if you continued past that you would see the laundry room and then the back door.

Following up the stairs the walls became a soft light purple, with a few more photos here and there. There were four white doors, two on each side. The first door on the left was a guest room, the walls and dresser were white, but the twin size bed had a red comforter on it, the door next to that lead to a large bathroom, there was a separate shower and bath, the tub being large enough to fit three people comfortably, the shower being just as large with glass doors, all surrounded by white tiles. The farthest door on the right was another guest room, the same walls and dresser, but the comforter was green, instead. The first door on the right was her bedroom one. The walls were a sea-foam green, with pastel pink sakura petals running along them, looking as if they were blowing in a breeze, there was a large queen size bed against the wall opposite of the door and near the window, that had a small space where you could sit there with a lift up seat, so you could store things there, the bed's comforter was a midnight black, that had a few sakura flowers designed into it, there were several pillows ranging from black, white, and pink, there was a walk in closet and a short dresser across from the bed, as well as a chest next to the bedroom door, a small night stand with a lamp next to the bed, and finally a full body length mirror on the other side of the window next to the short dresser.

Sakura was so happy, that she was speechless. But once she calmed down a bit, she placed the crystal ball in it holder, on the nightstand and hugged Shisui.

" Thank you so much!"

" Hey now, it wasn't just me, everyone helped out, but I won't say no to a free hug." spoke Shisui, as he wrapped his arms around her.

" I have got to thank everyone when I see them tomorrow." said Sakura pulling back

" Why don't you start with your two knights first, seeing as it was their idea." Sakura nodded her head at that." Hey, since were here, why don't you use the crystal ball to see them, I really wanna see how it works."

" Fine, come sit next to me." she said as she sat near the night stand and grabbed the ball. She channeled some chakra into it and whispered Itachi's name. After a moment, a image came through and what Sakura saw nearly broke her heart.

There was Itachi, in some unknown room having sex with some brunette haired girl.

_'Itachi...faster...ah.'_

_Itachi grunted and complied._

Sakura tried not to cry and she quickly whispered Minato's name to get rid of the horrible scene in front of her. But it did no good.

Because Minato was also having sex, with a black haired girl.

_'Ahh...Minato...harder.'_

_'What ever you say.'_

Sakura quickly cut off her chakra flow before she had to see anymore. This time however she was not able to stop the tears as they ran down her cheeks.

"Hime..." spoke Shisui after a minute. But it did no good because she was still silently sobbing.

" W-was this what (hiccup) they were doing, while I was away?" she asked softly.

Shisui quickly grabbed her gently and pulled her into a tight hug." No hime, I was with them almost all the time and this is definetly the first time since you left." he said trying to sooth her.

" Just because I was gonna be gone for another two months (hiccup) they though it was okay to be with other women."

" Hime -"

" No it's my fault. They never said we were anything other than friends, I foolishly believed they actually cared for me in that way. I mean I am just a little girl, so of course they would want some one more mature, smart, pretty. I'm just not good enough -"

" Stop right there!" shouted Shisui as he pulled away from her to look her dead in the eyes." You have got to be the most mature and intelligent Kunoichi of yours and many generations, and you are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, so don't you dare say that you aren't good enough for anyone or for anything because your wrong!" he said never breaking eye contact.

She looked away from his intense gaze." But the older girls will have more experience and -"

" Sakura..."

She paused and looked back up at him. This was the first time he said her full name, with no suffix or nickname.

" You are perfect the way you are. I am pretty pissed off at the both of them now, because of what they pulled and will be dealing with them, but don't you even think for a second that you are beneath those other women cause your not, nor will you ever be."

Sakura didn't know what to say, she blushed a bit because of how he spoke to her with such honesty. But then she swallowed nervously and took a deep breath.

"Shisui, can you do me a favor?" she began slowly, bangs covering her eyes. " Can I give you something that I was saving for those two before..." she trailed off, glancing back at him.

" What is it?"

" I want to give you... my virginity." she said looking him dead in the eyes, that widened when she finished her sentence.

TBC...

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long. i know you guys wanted to know what happened after Sakura stabbed herself. Also I'm sorry if the chapter isn't that great, but I wanted to answer all the unanswered questions and move on to the main part of the story, when Sakura is older. Hope it wasn't to bad. **

**Thx for reading!**

**Later~!**


	11. Chapter 11

B-rabbit Sakura

**disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.**

**For those of you who are upset about the grammar, sorry. This is my first time writing, I try to go back to get rid of some mistakes, but seriously it's not as bad as in MANY of the stories I have read. So please just lay off. Also though Sakura has the power of B-rabbit, the chain itself is not the main focus of the story and B-rabbit is the best way to describe her power, cause I wanted her to be a vessel, but not exactly to a demon. So other than the chain being there, there is no reason for this story to be out as a crossover. I don't know how the whole beta thing works, so if you explain it and give me one I am willing to try it out. Also in my other stories for character interaction and all, I have begun to try reading up on the people I am writing about, so that they are not too ooc and have the same abilities and stuff. In conclusion, give me a break. I base my characters and stories on how I want them, it's a FANfiction site, where fans write the stories, so it may not be like how it is in the original Naruto, so please stop criticizing.**

**And for those that have been here since the beginning or have just started reading thanks for tuning in and thanks for the positive reviews. It's cause of those that I make time to write, knowing that people are waiting and wanting to read my stories. :)**

* * *

"S-Sakura. I-I can't they love you, though I'm not sure what they were thinking right now, I know that I can't do this to them." Shisui stutters out. This is the first time she has ever heard him stutter, but she can understand why.

" Shisui, please. You have supported me and been kind to me since day one, you didn't force me to prove myself to you in order for us to be friends, and you always cheered me up when I was sad or unsure of myself. Especially while I was training all these years. I know that if I forgive them and just let them take it, that it will just show them that it's okay. You said that they love me, but it doesn't look like they could care less if I was here or not." she said choking up a bit at the end.

"Hime, that's not true." Shisui said as he softly cupped her face.

"Well it seems like it even if it's not, what is true is that they are both with other women, while your here comforting me. Please Shisui, your the only one, who I know I would not have any doubts, any second thoughts about giving this to."

"Are you sure?"he asked softly, it would be a lie if Shisui said he didn't have some feelings towards Sakura. More than a best friend, but not the same as a sister, similar to a lover, but not quiet there.

"Yes." she said looking in his eyes, without a hint of doubt.

"Okay hime, for you I will commit this act of sin." he said softly cupping her other cheek with his free hand and bringing her face closer.

Sakura couldn't help, but blush under his intense, half-lid, gaze. Then she slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Shisui's gaze darkened and his sharingan flashed. He quickly closed his eyes and closed the space between them.

The kiss was different from the quick one they shared before she left for training. This one was full of adult passion and lust, that a twelve year old would not be able to understand. Shisui licked her lower lip asking for entrance and Sakura shyly allowed him in. Once Shisui's tongue was in he took his time exploring, wanting to enjoy and memorize every inch of Sakura, because he was sure this would be a one time thing, since she really only loved Minato and Itachi. And though Shisui knows it's wrong he can't help, but thank them for giving him this opportunity to do this. After he finished exploring he tried to lure her into a battle and was surprised at not only how quickly she responded, but how _good_ she was at it. He was almost struggling to keep dominance. Almost. But when she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him flushed against her, he began to lose himself.

He pulled back slowly and examined her face. Her half lid lust clouded eyes, flushed face, and red swollen lips made her look incredible. He began to lift her shirt up slowly as to ask for permission, which she quickly nodded to. once her shirt was off, he was able to see her pastel pink bra.

He smirked." Cute."

She blushed."Shut up."

He also got rid of her holsters and spandex shorts, leaving her in only her underwear, but before he had her lay down he gently caressed her hair.

" You know, I've always wanted to see you with your hair down." he spoke as he gently pulled the red ribbon loose and watched as her braid slowly came undone. Her hair came around her like a pink wavy curtain being closed and contrasting deeply with her flushed face. And when she laid down her hair fanned out all over the pillows and bed making her look other worldly with the moon light added.

Shisui then got rid of his cloths, until he was just in his boxers, and climbed on top of her, kissing her again. His hand trailed up her stomach and caressed her left breast, causing her to gasp into the kiss and moan when he gently squeezed it and began kneading it. Next his other hand trailed down her stomach to her clothed core, he began rubbing her slowly and drawing small circles, causing her to become wet. Sakura has never been touched liked this, it's soft yet wherever his fingers touch seem to make her skin burn. And his kisses were so amazing with their tongues gliding across each other and him sucking on hers lightly, that she didn't even notice he had removed her underwear and bra, till he pulled away and the night air hit her skin. She gasped again and tried to cover herself, but was stopped by Shisui.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. You look beautiful." he said with a soft smile. Sakura noticed that his sharingan was activated and took in a deep breath before resting her arms at her side.

Shisui then trailed wet open-mouthed kisses down her neck. He stopped at her pulse began sucking on it, earning him a few soft moans. Sakura was not sure why it was so pleasurable to have him sucking on her neck, but at that moment she could not bring herself to care. He then continued till he reached her breast. His tongue darted out and he circled around her nipple a few times before taking her fully into his mouth. Sakura let out a loud mewl and arched her back. He started sucking on it hard and grazing it with his teeth every so often, while his left hand massaged her other mound, then he switched between the two, all while grinding his hips into hers.

After he was done there he continued leaving open mouth kisses down her stomach till he reached her womanhood. Once there he sat up on his elbows and stared. It was a rosy pink and glistening with her juices. He spread her legs out wider and traced the the skin all around her womanhood, with his tongue, causing Sakura's legs to shake a bit as he got closer to her core. Once there he slowly dragged his tongue from the bottom to the top and flicked her pearl, earning a whimper from her.

" You taste sweet with just a hint of spice, hime." he said looking at her eyes. Then looked back down and saw that she was wetter than before.

"D-don't say such things."

" Why? I'm just saying that your juices taste good." but this time he didn't look up and watched as her womanhood got wetter and wetter."Hime, I think dirty talk turns you on." he said with a smirk.

" N-no it doesn't! How can such embarrassing words turn me on?!"

" Your mind may not like it, but your body does."

"No it does n - ah!"

But before she could finish her protest, Shisui inserted a finger and began slowly pumping into her.

" Ah! W-wait!...Ha!"

"Your so tight. And it's only my finger." he hissed through clenched teeth as he added another. He was getting hard thinking about how tight she would be around his cock and couldn't wait to find out. He started stroking her cunt again, causing her mewl and soon she began rocking her hips forward to meet his thrust. Then he started scissoring her to stretch her out and get her ready, but once he added a third finger she cried out in pain.

" I-it h-hurts..." she whimpered out.

" It's okay. It will get better, trust me."

And after a moment she started moaning softly again, but soon moaned louder when his fingers were replaced with his warm tongue.

"Shisui...ah...ha~"

Shisui began to plunder deep into her with his tongue at a fast pace and used his hand to play with her pearl. After a minute Sakura's walls began to tighten and she could feel a coil getting ready to burst. So Shisui rubbed her pearl roughly and pushed his tongue in as deep as it could go, tipping her over the edge.

"AHH~"

He quickly lapped up her juices, got rid of his boxers, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this, we can still stop." he said one more time before he could not control himself.

" Please (pant) take me (pant) Shisui."

And with those words he swiftly buried himself completely in her to get the pain over with. Sakura cried out in pain louder than last time, with a few tears escaping.

"Shhh, this was the best way to get it over with." he said softly whipping away her tears. "I'm sorry it hurts."

After a minute Sakura nodded at him to let him know she was ready to continue. Shisui pulled out and hissed, because kami she was _tight_ and _hot_ and oh so _wet_. Then pushed back in causing them both to groan. He set a slow rhythm just enjoying the sheer _pleasure_ of being inside her.

"Shi-kun...faster...ungh...harder...ah!" as soon as the word left her lips he pick up his pace. Sakura wrapped her arms and legs around him and began meeting him, thrust for thrust. He was going faster, but Sakura wanted him to go deeper."Haa... ahh... more..." But before shisui could do anything, Sakura used her chakra enhanced hands to flip them.

"Whoa, you have gotten stronger." Shisui said huskily.

Sakura's answer was her grinding into him, causing him to moan. She then lifted herself up, so that only the tip of Shisui's shaft was in her and quickly slammed herself down, moaning at the new sensation. Shisui's hands flew to her waist and he began lifting her up just to pull her back down. He was thrusting and grinding into her and her pace was causing her walls to tighten around his shaft. She was riding him hard and fast and if Shisui didn't just take her virginity, he would have though she had done this a hundred times. Every thrust, grind, moan, and pant was bringing him closer to his release.

"Ahh...Ahh...I-I'm gonna..." Sakura tried to say but was in to much pleasure to finish.

"Me...too." replied Shisui as he flipped them back over and began pounding into her mercilessly. He also lifted her left leg onto his shoulder, hitting her sweet spot.

"There! Oh god Shisui!" she was gripping the sheets desperately trying to hang on to her sanity. But once his hand began to play with her pearl she felt herself slipping. He thrusted into her hard a few more times, sending her over the edge. "Ahh!...Haa!...AHH!...SHISUI~!"

"Sakura~"

They shouted as they both climaxed together. For the next few moments the room was filled with pants, as Shisui slowly pulled out of her.

"Thank you." Sakura finally said as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

Shisui smiled softly " You welcome." he responded as he wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised yet happy when she snuggled into his embrace. He deactivated his sharingan and fell asleep, preparing for an interrogation in the morning.

THE NEXT DAY;

It was almost noon when Sakura came into conciousness and the first thing that registered in her mind was that there was a source of warmth radiating next to her, since she was snuggled up against it. She opened her eyes slowly, mindful of the morning sun, and the first thing she saw was amused onyx eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning, hime."

Sakura stared for a minute as if trying to comprehend the situation and once she did she hurriedly sat up.

"S-Shi-kun!" she shouted in surprise.

" I must say you look just as good in the sunlight as you did in the moonlight, hime. And although I would_ love_ to experience last night again, I have two knights that need ass kicking, but I didn't want to leave you on your first morning after."

Sakura upon looking down squeaked and yanked the covers over herself.

"Shi-kun do you have to tease me first thing in the morning?" she grumbled. Just now noticing that he was fully dressed and clean.

" Of course I do!" was his immediate reply." Now I gotta go hime, breakfast is on the table and I'll see you later." he said kissing her rosy cheek." Oh, and you should tell people your back and stop at the hospital for your working hours, bye~!" and with that he shuushined away.

Sakura, upon finally calming down her flaming face after remembering what happened last night, got up and first went for a shower. She tied her hair in it's normal braid, got dressed in her ninja outfit, because she learned it's better to be safe than sorry, and ate the delicious breakfast Shisui had made her. Which consisted of bacon, eggs, and mini pancakes, with apple juice. After that she took off towards the Yamanaka flower shop.

*Ring**Ring*

" Hi welcome to the Yamana- Sakura!" the blond cut herself off when she saw just who had entered her shop. She quickly jumped up and ran to her best friend, engulfing her in a tight hug." You weren't due back for another two months, what are you doing here?" she questioned after letting go.

" Oh not happy to see me? Fine I'll just go see Hinata, I'm sure she'll be happy." teased Sakura.

" Shut up forehead , of course I'm happy to see you I'm just curious."

"You mean nosy, and as for the reason on why I'm back it's because I finished my training early."

" This is great! We can have a welcome back party, I'll tell everyone and we can all meet at the club! There will be drinking, dancing, and secrets getting spilled. You go to the hospital and get all that stuff cleared away and by 8:30, I will be picking you up and you better wear something casually sexy or else **I'll** pick out your outfit. " she threatened.

" Fine, just don't go crazy with the announcements and I'll see you later pig."

"Later forehead."

Sakura left the shop, glad that her best friend didn't ask her about her "lovers", because she was still upset and confused herself. Why did they cheat on her? Do they even love her? Was there a reason why they were using her? She was only twelve so she can't understand why they would try and seduce her when she was young, but then just go off with other women before they even did anything with her. Usually the guy cheats _after_ he got what he wanted not _before_. She sighed and just hoped that Shisui will find her later and tell her before the party, that way she won't have to deal with them if they really are cheating on her, or she can act naturally and like she would have had she not discovered their little 'fun night' with other women.

But first, she needed to secure her job and find and outfit for tonight or else she will end up looking like a whore for her own party. So after she got her job and hours (apparently Tsunade had sent in a letter ahead of time organizing everything.) she went home and made a lunch as she slowly looked for an outfit that Ino would approve of.

* * *

Shisui had just flickered in front of the apartment Minato, Itachi, and himself share. They had moved out of their compounds when they had all turned 18, so that they had more room to breath and enjoy their youth, without snooping parents, *cough*cough* Kushina and Mikoto. And decided that living together would be best. So they chose a place similar to Sakura's except it had four rooms, instead of three and had a connecting nice size shed, that they made into a jacuzzi room. As he made his way inside he heard noise in the kitchen and followed it.

When he peered inside he saw Itachi and Minato talking as they ate. Minato was the first to look up and notice him.

" Hey Shisui, where have you been?" he asked, oblivious to Shisui's stern look and upset demeanor, but not Itachi.

" What's wrong itoko?"

" What's wrong? What's wrong?! Tell me where were you two last night?" he asked trying not to jump to conclusions and snap _too much_ at them.

The two in question exchanged glances and sighed.

"We were on a mission." began Itachi.

" Oh really, a mission?" asked a skeptical Shisui.

"Yes, it was one of _those_ missions, but we didn't know at the time. Hell I don't even think Baa-chan knew it would turn into one of those." answered Minato.

" You were on that type of mission here?"

Itachi nodded." She wanted us to figure out who the spies were and where the leaks were coming from."

" We followed two separate leads that lead us to two separate women, but they wouldn't talk unless -" but Shisui cut Minato off.

"Unless you gave them what they wanted, right?"

They both nodded. Now Shisui was the one who sighed.

" So you guys, weren't cheating on hime?" he asked as he sat down.

" No. We would have declined the mission if we knew what it entitled, but once we found out we were already in too deep to stop." answered Minato.

" In more ways than one apparently." Shisui grumbled.

" Shisui, Minato and I would never do that of free will, you know that we both would only choose to be intimate with Sakura and Sakura only."

" Well here is where the problem comes in." both Itachi and Minato looked confused." Sakura got back last night, because she finished her training early."

" Really?!" asked an excited Minato and if you looked closely you could see the excitement in Itachi's eyes. They both really missed their blossom and could not wait to see how much she has grown.

"Really. But there's a problem. The third gave her a crystal ball as a welcome back present, since she knows how to use one and she activated it last night." Shisui stopped and watched as it clicked in both boys minds. They weren't geniuses for nothing.

" Oh god..." whispered Minato. Itachi had went paler than usual.

"She saw." Itachi stated.

" And misunderstood." nodded Shisui.

" She probably hates us now and thinks we don't love her." said Minato as he buried his face in his hands.

" Now now, though she is upset, she never said she hated you guys last night." consoled Shisui. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

" Are you sure?" questioned Itachi.

" Yes she still loves you both, however she did give away something that you can't ever get back." Shisui answered vaguely.

"What's that?" asked Minato.

" I'll tell you later, I heard that Ino is having a welcome back party for hime at that new club _Sabertooth _you guys can meet there."

" But what if she doesn't want to talk to us and won't listen." questioned Itachi.

" Don't worry. I'm gonna go talk to her before the part, that way she has time to collect herself and is no longer upset." Shisui reassured.

"Thanks Shisui." thanked Minato, while Itachi nodded and "hn'ed."

" Consider it as an "I'm sorry" and start getting ready for the party. Ino says she wants you to look casually sexy." he finished flipping his imaginary long hair, causing both men to chuckle.

" Fine, let's go Itachi. Kami knows we don't need Ino on our back about clothes."

" Hn."

And with that the two knights left to go change, while Shisui went to go see his princess.

* * *

Finally, after hours of looking, Sakura decided to go with a white V-neck shirt, that ended just above her bellybutton, with a red rose surrounded by black vines. A black mid-thigh skirt that started out tight then ruffled out loosely, black and white horizontally striped knee high socks, and black high top converse. For accessories she wore black fish net fingerless gloves, that went two inches past her wrists, her purple rabbit necklace, and a skull hair clip on the right side of her head. She even put her hair in a high ponytail to change it up a little. She hopes this will be okay for "casually sexy", with the small skirt and tight shirt.

She heard a knock at the door signalling that it was time to meet her prosecutor, she means best friend.

"Well?" asked Sakura as she opened the door, praying that she would not have to change.

" Fine, I'll except it. But you only passed because of the skirt." spoke Ino. She was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder dress that went to about mid-thigh and showed just a bit of cleavage and some blue strap sandals. She also wore a matching necklace and earrings, with some make-up.

"Who cares now lets go. I wanna see everyone."

" Alright, follow me."

The girls left Sakura's place after she locked the door. While they were walking Sakura was thinking about what Shisui had said earlier. He told her the truth about what Minato and Itachi said and also that he would understand if she regrets giving him her virginity. She was extremely happy to know that they were not just sleeping around with other women, but also made sure to reassure Shisui that she did not regret it. And she made it a point to tell him that 1.) It was a big misunderstanding, 2.) they are not even an official item yet, and 3.) both guys lost their virginity to someone else, so it's fair if she did too. After that he grinned hugged her and left to go change for the party. Sakura had also decided to tell Itachi and Minato what happened at a more reasonable and private time.

Before she knew it, she found Ino and herself inside this new club called _Sabertooth_ and was surrounded by and greeting all of her friends.

"Sakura-chan~, I've missed you sooo much!" shouted Naruto as he gave her one of his famous death hugs.

" Air Naruto...I need air." wheezed Sakura as Naruto slowly crushed her to death. Luckily for her Sasuke came over and smacked Naruto upside the head.

"Dobe. Let Sakura breath."

" Hey! I am not a dobe, you teme!"

" Hn. Dobe."

" Teme."

" Dobe."

" Teme!"

"...Dobe."

" TEME!"

" Kami-sama, you idiots haven't changed a bit have you." questioned Sakura ,sighing. But before either idiot in question could answer a boy with ink black hair, pale skin, and half a shirt on popped up.

" Dickless, ice bitch, are you two having another lovers quarrel. I read in a book that couples often fight because they have trouble communicating, maybe you two should -"

" Shut up Sai! We are not gay!" interrupted an embarrassed Naruto.

" Who are you?" asked Sakura, after she finished observing their little interaction.

" I am Sai. And you are."

" I'm Sakura."

" Well it is nice to meet you, ugly." he stated with a fake smile.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she plastered on a fake smile of her own. " It's nice to meet you as well, pasty."

" I must say you are even more hideous than the way dickless described you."

" And you are just as pale and fake as a ghost."

On the side Naruto and Sasuke were wonder when Sakura was gonna snap. If she trained under Tsunade, who had the worst temper in history than Sakura may have inherited more then just medical ninjutsu and super strength.

" So, Sai, how exactly are you associated with these two?"

" I am their teammate. I was assigned to team Kakashi two years ago, when they made jounin."

" Sakura-chan don't worry." began Naruto." You can take the jounin exams in a few months, while we take our ANBU exam next month and when the ANBU exam comes around again, well actually you will probably need more than six months for ANBU, but you can take it next year and then we can be together." he ended with a grin.

Sakura pondered whether or not to tell them than she became a jounin the same time they did and that she will be taking the ANBU exams as well. But after much thought about what Naruto said she decided that it would be better to surprise them, than to just out right tell them now.

" I see, well good luck on the exams you guys." she said dismissing what Naruto said about her as she made her way over to the table where the rest of Konoha 12 were." Hey guys, miss me."

Her response was a hug from Hinata and grins or smirks from the rest.

"Of course we missed you Sakura-chan." spoke Hinata softly, but with no stutter. Sakura went to sit next to Shikamaru, who was on the edge and scooted over.( the table is circular and is surrounded by one large circular couch.)

" So, what's to drink?" asked Sakura. And so, for the next hour Konoha 13( with Sai) caught up with each other. Talking about missions, training, and jutsus, all while getting wasted. Soon Ino somehow got them on the topic of 'first'. First crushes, first kisses, and first times. Almost everyone was drunk, save Sakura, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru, and were spilling their hearts out.

"Okay. Sakura, who was your first time or are you a still virgin." she asked with a grin words slurring a bit. It was also the time ANBU squad one made their appearance, though it went unnoticed by the drunk jounin.

Though Sakura was not drunk, she was a bit tipsy. " I don't wanna say."

" Oh common Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn. Let me know what bastards ass I have to kick, or tell me your still my innocent lil' Sakura-chan." encouraged a drunk Naruto.

Sakura took in a deep breath." Alright. I'm not a virgin." she answered with a blush.

" Eh~?!" blurted out almost everyone at the table. Minato and Itachi's eyes narrowed at this, while Shisui was slowly inching back in order to make a run for Sakura's home to hide.

"Who?!" questioned Ten Ten.

Sakura sighed and sank lower into her seat before mumbling out."...Shisui."

Everyone frose for a minute, then the silence was broken by three voices.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Naruto.

"WHEN THE HELL?!" shouted Sasuke.

" HOW THE HECK?!" screamed Ino.

The group though was distracted when they heard the sound of a popping noise and turned around. Sakura's eyes went wide at seeing Itachi and Minato and a small amount of smoke that she knew belonged to Shisui. And before either guy coud say anything Sakura disappeared in a swirl of her name sake.

Both Shisui and Sakura appeared in her bedroom and looked at each other. But they were so shocked that they didn't notice that Minato and Itachi were right outside her bedroom door and could hear them.

"What are we going to do?" asked Shisui.

"I'm not sure. I mean I was going to tell them, but in private and that the reason why was because I thought that they didn't love me and that it was fair since they aren't virgins either. However thanks to Ino and my mouth, they know sooner than expected."

" Do you love them."

" Of course I do. That's why it hurt so much to see them with other women and I just needed someone there for me." she sighed." Shisui, I'm sorry I brought you into this mess. If I was not so rash and if I had just came back on the scheduled time, then this whole situation could have been avoided." she apologized sadly.

" Hime, it's not all your fault. Bad timing, uninformed mission takers, and misunderstanding were the real problems in this. If they knew what the mission was about, they would have never taken it, if you knew they were on a mission and weren't cheating on you perse, then you would not have acted so rash. It's okay people make mistakes were only human after all." he consoled softly.

" Do you think they will ever forgive me?" questioned a skeptical Sakura.

"We already have."

At the new voice, both ninja turned to face the two they were just talking about.

" Itachi, Minato, why...?"

"It's okay Sakura, we don't blame you." spoke Minato as he came to stand next to her.

" Hn. It is just as Shisui said, so it is our fault as well." said Itachi. "So, let's start over and make our relationship official."

Sakura smiled up at them, happiness in her eyes." I'd like that very much."

" But you have 5 years of kisses and sex to make up." said Minato with a grin.

Sakura blushed."What?"

" And we will make sure an incident like this never happens again." intoned Itachi.

"You better or else I will be stealing her from the both of you. Sakura is definitely a prize, especially in bed." he complimented with a wink, making Sakura's blush deepen and both Minato and Itachi glare at him and hold Sakura tight.

" We will." promised Itachi.

"Count on it." agreed Minato.

Sakura could not help, but smile in her now official lovers embrace. Though she knew this would not be easy, it would be worth it to keep her men.

_'Absolutely.'_ thought Sakura, while inner nodded her head.

Sakura stopped smiling when she felt her most recent attendant shift. It could only mean one thing. Sometime within the year trouble would be approaching and she'd be sure to be ready for it.

TBC...

* * *

** Sorry it took so long and here you go!**

**Also some of you have been wanting me to add Shisui into Sakura's little harem, I don't mind because I love him too, but you guys can put it to a vote and by the time the next chapter comes out I will let you know if the story remains the same or if Shisui is added in.**

**Thx for reading! R&R!**

**Peace. **


End file.
